We met five hundred years ago
by aiokikasete
Summary: Tenten, a fresh graduate from Tokyo University and newly minted art historian visits the museum for an exhibit of excavated artifacts from the ancient village of Konoha. There, she comes across a painting that changes her life forever, in a way that she never thought possible. Nejiten. Narutoverse with some noticeable changes.
1. The painting

**A/N**: Hello! This is the first time I'm trying a multi- chapter story but the idea was a little too intriguing to reduce it to a one- shot. Please do give this first chapter (baby's first step) a try!

* * *

On a bright summer's day, freshly minted art historian Tenten Jin walked briskly to the Tokyo Museum of Art and Civilization to see a an exhibit of artifacts and documents that had been newly excavated in the south- east of Japan. She was excited naturally, being an expert in the history of Japan and Japanese art. Crossing the busy roads that were a central feature of modern Tokyo, Tenten ascended the wide stairs leading to the metal- and- glass building that housed the museum, itself a proud reflection of modernity.

The collection was being exhibited on the sixth floor. Exiting the elevator, she saw the banner exclaiming "The never- before seen collection of artifacts dating back five hundred years from the village of Konoha, long thought to be of mythical existence!" Smiling wryly at the slightly exaggerated wording, Tenten nonetheless was intrigued. She had come across mentions of this Konoha village in her studies, although accounts had been sparse. However, from what she could gather, concrete evidence for its existence had not been found due to the fact that the feudal lord of the land had been thoroughly eliminated by enemies in the 1600s. Thus, she was not surprised to see the unusually large crowd meandering through the displays. Picking up a brochure for the exhibition, Tenten began her own path, peering carefully at each artifact and reading its description as she came to it.

Eventually, she reached the area where excavated paintings and prints were displayed. These artworks came in different sizes and design. There was a particularly detailed painting that caught her eye. It had been painted on a scroll, the old parchment yellowed and cracking in some places. However, it did not detract from the obvious effort put into the work. It was a portrait of a couple in their wedding finery (which was accurate, according to the plaque next to it). The man was standing, wearing a navy and silver yukata, his hand resting on the decorative hilt of his sword, somehow conveying quiet strength and calm even through the two- dimensional painting. The most striking part of the painted figure was not his clothing though, it was the unusually long hair, tied loosely at the back, and the silver, almost white, colour of his eyes. Tenten mused that it was probably fantasy on the artist's part. Surely nobody had such eyes. The man was very handsome though, and she laughed a little at her silly thought. She then turned her attention to the lady in the painting, and almost gasped out loud. There, sitting demurely beside her husband in a resplendent kimono of red and gold, _was her own face smiling back at her on a parchment five hundred years old_. Tenten leaned closer to take a better look at the details. Maybe this was her ancestor! The description on the plaque did not enlighten her though, merely stating that the painting was an example of wedding clothes worn during the _eisho _period, and provided viewers with a peek into the life and experience of the people of Konoha. Not satisfied, Tenten continued to scrutinize the painting. The eyes, nose, mouth and even the beauty mark she had just below her left eye had been captured! Marveling at the dedication of the long- deceased artist, Tenten suddenly felt a little giddy. The painting started to blur and she stepped back a little. Perhaps she had stared too long at it. Rubbing her temples absentmindedly, she glanced at the picture again. Its surface rippled. Wait—that could not have happened. Tenten shut her eyes tightly and then opened them again. The picture seemed to have gotten bigger, and it also seemed to be deepening, and how was that possible, and there was that funny rippling across the suface again and she must be imagining it, too much caffeine early in the morning, yes that must be it…The museum faded into darkness, and all she could see was the painting spinning and spinning in a downward spiral, that face, her face, staring at her…

"Miss, you have finally wakened! Thank goodness!" A feminine voice exclaimed beside her. Tenten shook her head to clear her grogginess as she sat up on what she discovered was a futon.

"Here, have some tea. It's a restorative brew that I created myself."

"T- thank you." Tenten received the cup, noticing her surroundings for the first time. The room was a simple blend of dark wood and cream walls, sparsely decorated with scrolls of calligraphy and a rough bookshelf filled with books. Frowning slightly, she wondered how she had arrived in a room straight out of a period drama when her last memory was of the ultra modern Tokyo museum. Her unease deepened when she noticed the strange cadence her companion was using in her speech, a form of language structure that she had only a rough memory of in one of her freshman lectures on olden Japanese in Tokyo University.

"…gave me a scare, finding you lying in the middle of the clearing, and without responding when I called you. Are you feeling better now? Perhaps you could recall how you came to be in the middle of the forest alone?" The girl, who had bright pink hair with a set of emerald eyes, was looking at her with concern. Tenten realized that she had asked a question, and struggled for a moment.

"Uh, actually, I have no idea how I got to be there. Where is this place? And my name is Tenten, everybody calls me that. Thank you for bringing me back here!" She was just glad that she had not been left to fend for herself in a forest, especially when night came… Though she, for the life of her, could not comprehend why the pink- haired girl had found her there when she had obviously been in a museum!

"Oh, Tenten- san! I'm Sakura Haruno. You may call me Sakura if you'd like." Sakura flashed her a warm smile. "This is Konoha, the hidden village of samurai in the Land of Fire. Did you come from a neighbouring land? I don't recall seeing you around this village before."

Konoha. The name sounded familiar. After a while, Tenten's head jerked up in shock and she nearly dropped the teacup. Wasn't Konoha the name of the ancient village where those artifacts had been found, the village that had been destroyed… four centuries ago? This was impossible. Tenten shoved away the covers and hastily stood up. "Sakura- san, I have to, that is, I have to get back to where I came from. This is- this is a bit too much to handle at the moment. If you will excuse me, I have to leave now. Thank you!" Tenten looked around for the exit and, spying the thick wooden door by the side, she hurriedly rushed to it, took a moment to figure out how to unlock the archaic lock before dashing out into bright sunlight. She did not hear Sakura's call for her to stop as she blindly starting running, unable to comprehend what, and how, and why… Her tennis shoes struck against cobbled streets, passing by building after building that looked like she had entered the old samurai street of Nagamachi, which she had visited on summer holiday two years ago. Pedestrians in yukata and kimonos stopped and stared at the strange girl, dressed in a polo tee and jeans, as she streaked by them in the direction of the forest. Not sparing a thought for any strange glances at her, Tenten concentrated on the tall mass of trees that she could see in the distance. Maybe, if she could find the clearing where Sakura had apparently found her, then, then things might return to normal and she would not be entertaining thoughts of time travel, of a dead village resurrected, or of an era that was a whole five hundred years away from her own-!

Panting slightly after the long run from the village that she resolutely refused to believe was real, Tenten entered the cool shade of the forest. She slowed down as she discovered another problem. She did not know her way around the thick undergrowth of the forest, and if she were to recklessly explore it, it was highly likely that she would run into some dangerous creatures such as snakes and other _carnivorous _hunters. Feeling real despair settling into her, she sank to her knees. This could _not _be happening! Where was the museum, where were the busy streets of central Tokyo? Suddenly remembering that she had her cell phone in the pockets of her jeans, Tenten hurriedly took it out, hope suddenly blooming again… only to die a hasty death when it displayed a "no valid service" notice on the touchscreen. Clutching the now- useless phone to her forehead, Tenten was too immersed in her troubled thoughts to realise that Sakura had caught up with her.

"Ano, Tenten- san? Are you ok?"

Tenten looked up at the other girl, who was frowning slightly in concern.

"Are you looking for the place where I found you? I could bring you there; it's where I usually pick medical herbs. Come, it's this way." Sakura indicated for Tenten to follow her as she went deeper into the forest. The two went deeper and deeper into the forest but Sakura seemed confident of the way. Finally, they reached an area where no trees grew, sunlight bathing it in warm golden tones. "I found you lying right here." Sakura pointed to the middle of the clearing. Tenten immediately stepped forward to the place where Sakura had indicated, expecting lightning and thunder, the sky to invert with the earth, or at least an epiphany to strike her… Nothing happened. She was still standing in the same spot, a pink- haired girl staring at her in overt concern now. Tenten continued to stay put, praying that something would happen if she just stood long enough…

"Tenten- san? Is something wrong? Have you managed to remember where you came from and how you came to arrive here?"

Racking her fingers through her long brown hair, Tenten finally moved from the spot and started pacing around the clearing. So far, the girl called Sakura had not disappeared and the forest where no forest should have been was still here (she was in the middle of it, for goodness's sake!). This was bad. She was delusional.

"Sakura- san, I think you should bring me to a hospital. I think I hurt my head when I- when I travelled here." On a time- space machine, judging by what her senses were trying to say. Tenten began to feel slightly faint. Sakura immediately nodded, relieved that this girl, whom she had chanced upon in the morning, had finally spoken after a full ten minutes of standing still.

The trip to Konoha Hospital (as it was called, cheerfully informed by Sakura) did not make Tenten feel any better. The streets that she had run through began to fill out in more detail now that she had the time to look. Single- storey buildings built of crude stone and wood, some with tiled roofs, others that were still thatched, lined the streets on both sides. People hurried by on _geta _and _wafuku_, exchanging warm greetings with Sakura in the same dated cadence and language structure. As they walked through the busiest street yet, Tenten saw the quaint layout and goods of the shops, noticing that most of the food and goods were handmade. There was not a single vending machine or convenience store in sight. Donkeys pulled large wooden carts laden with hay or goods, their owners in straw hats and simple garb guiding them by rope. She even saw men carrying _swords _tied to their backs, strolling on the streets as though it were an every day occurrence, which, much to Tenten's dismay, probably _was_ in this era. Calculating in her head rapidly, if she had indeed travelled back in time to Konoha, and it was not destroyed yet, then she must have travelled more than four hundred years back.

"Sakura- san, may I know what year this is?"

The pinked- haired girl stared at Tenten a little strangely at her question before answering with an amused smile. "It is the year 1505, under the rule of Emperor Go-Kashiwabara."

Ah, so she had travelled back to the start of the _eishou _period. According to history, Japan in this period was separated into lands ruled by different feudal lords after a civil war. So, the Land of Fire that Sakura had mentioned must be one of such lands, and those men with swords were probably samurai, the great warriors of yon. She really had time- travelled back into an ancient time, and an ancient civilization… The jean- clad girl was lost in thought for the remainder of the journey to the hospital.

"You have a clean bill of health! I observe no injury on your head, nor any of the symptoms associated with brain trauma. However, you do seem a little peaked. I will prescribe some calming herbs for you. Sakura, please take some _waka- sen _in seven doses for your friend here. Come back later, I have some medical scrolls that Gaara of Sunakagure has kindly lent us." A tall, buxom medic, long blonde hair tied into two low pigtails finished her examination of Tenten and spoke to Sakura.

"Yes, _shishou_. I will return in an hour after I bring Tenten- san home." Sakura bowed respectfully to her master before she beckoned Tenten to follow her out of the examining room. "Tsunade- sama is not only the best medic that Konoha has, but is also our Hokage, that is, the leader of our village. She is very learned and can fight very well too! I'm glad that she did not find your sudden appearance in the village suspicious, although she did ask me to keep an eye on you… So, i'll just get your medicine before going back to my house? I believe that you need a place to stay for a while, at least until you remember how to get back to where you came from!" Beaming at Tenten, Sakura bustled around the medical supply room, weighing out the medicine expertly using bronze scales.

Tenten could only nod mutely, too overwhelmed by everything that day so far. At least here was a friendly person who was willing to lend her bed and lodging, and she was grateful for this little mercy. The conundrum of getting back to Tokyo, to the year 2005, was too baffling for Tenten's state of mind at the moment. She accepted Sakura's goodwill and followed the other girl home, where she slept her first night in Konoha in a daze of exhaustion.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. First meet

**A/N: **Hi guys! This is the second chapter to this new baby. You guys are lovely, and i hope you will enjoy this! :)

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes, still bleary from sleep. She had had a very weird dream last night. In it, she had gone back five hundred years to an ancient village, where she had met a pink- haired, green- eyed girl who spoke in olden Japanese. When said girl popped her head into her room to inform her that breakfast was ready, Tenten groaned in disbelief. She was still caught in the nightmare then. The brunette slowly lifted the covers and rose from the futon, making her way to the sunny kitchen. Sakura had already lain out steaming white rice, a bowl of miso soup, and a serving of _natto _on the wooden table. Murmuring her thanks, the two girls sat down for the first meal of the day.

"Ne, tenten- san, if you don't mind me asking, do people of your village dress as you do? I have never seen such attire before. And well, here in Konoha, females do not usually wear trousers." Sakura smiled warmly at her.

Tenten paused, chopsticks halfway to her mouth. It would not hurt to tell Sakura about modern Japanese fashion, right? Though it was best to leave the time- travelling part out of their conversations in future. "Yes, jeans are very popular among the young people of my, uh, village. We are very liberated and wear various designs of clothing. But we do wear _wafuku _back home, although it is mostly reserved for special occasions. We have very different hairstyles too; in fact, your pink hair would not be out of place in my village."

The other girl touched her hair ruefully. "I don't know how I got my pink hair too; my parents had black hair like everyone else I know. It really stands out in this village. Anyway, as you probably noticed yesterday, I'm a medic at Konoha hospital, and Tsunade- sama is my _sensei_. Do you have any work back in your village?"

"Oh, I studied art history in univers- in school, and recently found a job as an art historian for a museum back home…" Tenten realized with a start that her boss must be wondering where she had disappeared! She had to find a way back, and fast, before her new job became an ex- job. They chatted a little more as they finished breakfast and cleaned up.

"Tenten- san, it's my free day today. I could bring you around Konoha, since you have never been here before."

"That's really nice of you, Sakura- san." Tenten was anxious to find a way back home but could not turn down the kind gesture of a girl who had just been a stranger yesterday. Sakura lent her a clean kimono to change into before they set off into the bright morning. They had just entered the marketplace when they heard someone shouting from behind.

"Sakura- san, Sakura- san! Wait up!" The two girls turned to see a blond- haired samurai of about the same age as them running towards them. Approaching more sedately was another man, short black hair framing a pale, slim face.

"Naruto! Sai! Have you completed your mission? Here, let me introduce. This is Tenten- san. She is currently visiting Konoha from a distant village. Tenten- san, this is Naruto, and that is Sai. We have been friends since we were children." Sakura did the introductions and Tenten was greeted exuberantly by said blonde boy and a quieter greeting from Sai. Together, the four continued walking through the marketplace, the three old friends catching up on the boys' mission as they showed Tenten around. Tenten learnt that Naruto and Sai were samurai of the highest rank in the village, and Naruto was being trained personally by Tsunade- sama as her protégé. Sai was apparently also a gifted artist, and commissioned portraits in his spare time between missions.

Soon, Naruto and Sai had to leave to report back to Tsunade- sama, while Sakura received an emergency call from the hospital. Assuring the apologetic girl that she would be fine, Tenten left Sakura at the entrance of the hospital and decided to try the forest clearing again. A miracle might occur today unlike yesterday. So decided, Tenten set off in the direction of the forest.

Within a few minutes into the cool shade of the forest, Tenten was already hopelessly lost. However, determined to find the clearing, she soldiered on until she unexpectedly heard the sounds of metal clashing on metal. Up ahead, she glimpsed the figures of two men fighting ferociously with their katanas. One, his long black hair flaring as he leapt with unerring accuracy at his adversory, had the upper hand. Tenten was too shocked by the utterly surreal scene to hide in time. The other samurai, with a bandana over his forehead, saw her and took his chance. In a fluid movement, Tenten was held captive, the rogue's sword at her throat.

"Let me leave, Konoha samurai, or I'll slit her throat!" His sword pressed deeper in demonstration and Tenten felt a sear of pain. She could feel tiny droplets of blood make rivulets down her throat. Panic rose up like bile but she fought the urge to make a sound, lest her captor got more aggravated. This was not time to act like a baby, this was time to make use of her self- defense lessons that her granny had forced her to attend! Tenten bid her time.

"Let her go. I will only say it once." The long- haired samurai emitted such a commanding aura that her captor paused and hesitated. This was her chance!

"Hah! As though you scare me! Since you refuse, this girl's blood shall be on your hands th—urghhh!" Her captor released his hold on Tenten when she placed a well- aimed elbow into his solar plexus. The moment he let go, the other samurai moved, his katana burying deep into the chest of the rogue while pulling her swiftly to his side. Tenten collapsed on her knees, breaths coming in heaves as the aftershocks took over. She had come this close to dying in a foreign world. She looked down at her kimono, so pristine in the morning, now covered in grotesque patterns of crimson. Her eyes involuntarily shifted to the body lying in the clearing and she started trembling.

The long- haired samurai calmly withdrew his sword and sheathed it, before kneeling down and searching the body. Eventually, he found a small scroll tied in red thread and pocketed it. Seemingly satisfied, Tenten found that he was looking at her now. She tried not to flinch as he neared her, although he must have noticed her apprehension.

"Killing the man was necessary to ensure the safety of you and Konoha. I will not allow a vermin who would resort to such a cowardly act of using an innocent civilian as a shield to live, or to even be called samurai." He shifted such that her view of the corpse was blocked. "You did well in defending yourself just now, although it was dangerous." It was then that he noticed her wound. Frowning slightly, he took out a kit from his pack. "I'll dress up the cut before it gets infected."

Tenten allowed him to move her to another part of the clearing away from the body and blood. It stung when he applied an antiseptic on the shallow wound before wrapping gauze over it. For such a strong man, his hands were surprisingly gentle as he administered to her. Tenten began to calm down gradually. It was then that she noticed his eyes. Long and angled at the outer corners with irises of striking silver tinged with lavender, this was a pair of eyes that seemed to see nothing and yet everything. Somehow, they also looked vaguely familiar but Tenten's thoughts were disrupted when the man spoke again.

"The wound is cleaned now but you should change the dressing every day. I have to report in to Tsunade- sama on what just happened. You should come with me, seeing as you were caught in the fight."

"T-thank you! May I know your name?"

The samurai turned back to give her his attention. "I'm Neji, of the Hyuuga clan, and you are…?"

"You can call me Tenten! Everyone calls me that."

"…All right, Tenten- san. It's time to set off."

The two set off in the direction of the Hokage office. Tenten could not help thinking back on the fight that she had unluckily gotten embroiled in. Killing was such… a part of life in this era. The archaic way of dealing with issues and threats through physical elimination was still irreconcilable to her modernized way of thinking. She had to be more cautious from now on. Her thoughts gradually flowed to her companion. Neji Hyuuga. Judging from what she had seen just before being held hostage, he was a swordsman with outstanding skills, and she recalled the deadly accuracy of his sword as it thrust into the heart of the rogue. The life of a samurai… if the youth back in modern Tokyo could really understand the path of blood and honour that the silent man beside her threaded on, would they be so blindly enthusiastic in their cosplaying? A deep respect for these fighters began to crystallise in her mind.

Tsunade- sama was sipping from a cup of sake why they entered her office. Tenten looked curiously about the cluttered room filled with books and important documents. It was slightly amusing and incredulous to see the most important person in the village drinking sake in the afternoon although she clearly had a pile of work ahead. Wisely, Tenten kept her face straight as the older lady spoke.

"Neji, you have news regarding the spy from Kirigakure?"

"Yes, Tsunade- sama. I caught him at the edges of Konoha Forest but he resisted capture, and took Tenten- san here as hostage. I killed him to assure her safety. This document was on him." Neji passed the scroll she had seen him take from the rogue.

Tsunade immediately unrolled it and scrutinized the contents. "This looks coded. It is perhaps a message, probably to an accomplice already planted in Konoha. Good work, Neji. You will be updated once the message is decoded." Neji bowed at her praise.

Tsunade turned her attention to Tenten. "Tenten- san? Weren't you with Sakura just yesterday? What were you doing in the forest?"

Tenten's mind raced. She could not possibly tell these people that she had fallen from the sky after time- travelling back five centuries! It not only sounded ridiculous to her ears, but she might very well end up in prison if Tsunade, leader of this village, thought she was suspicious. "I was searching for something I lost when I went to the forest with Sakura- san yesterday."

"Oh, what is it, if I may ask?"

"It's, uh, this!" Tenten had no choice but to whip out her cell phone. The sleek electronic device looked incredibly out of place on the antique table. Tenten squirmed. "This is a game from my village! I wanted to show Sakura- san when I came to visit her." The lies were tumbling out of her mouth, and she could only pray that she would not trip over them.

Tsunade nodded briskly and handed the phone back to Tenten, who suppressed a sigh of relief. "Neji, there is something else I wish to discuss with you. Tenten- san, could you excuse us? Thank you."

Tenten closed the door silently behind her and stolled a little along the circular corridor, admiring the calligraphy on the walls. A tall man with a high spiky ponytail and metal ear studs turned the corner and waited outside the Hokage's office when he heard the murmur of conversing voices within. Tenten flicked a half- interested glance at the man, who exuded a laidback attitude. When Neji exited from the office, he greeted the other man.

"Shikamaru."

"Neji." A slight tilt of his head, and the man named Shikamaru entered the Hokage's office, leaving Neji and Tenten alone in the corridor. Now that the adrenaline from the close encounter had drained off, she felt a little unsure as to how to approach him. Surely a more formal thank you, such as a treat, was needed to thank him for saving her life in the forest. With a sinking feeling however, Tenten realized that she had no currency that would be accepted in this era. Neji broke her reverie with his quiet baritone.

"Tenten- san, I'll walk you home."

"Eh? No, it's all right if you are busy! I know my way back."

"I'm not busy at the moment. Have you eaten? If not, we will stop for lunch on the way back."

They ended up having lunch at the dumpling store, and Tenten was silently grateful when Neji ordered and paid for the dumplings. Chewing the meat dumpling thoughtfully, she wondered if ancient men were all so gentlemanly. Perhaps it was the moral code of samurai that dictated that men of the sword should behave with honour and treat others with respect and dignity. She also noticed his impeccable dining manners; the graceful way in which he ate. He was silent during the meal, emitting an inner calm that showed her he was a man comfortable with silence. What an enigma.

"Tenten- san, how long are you visiting Konoha for?"

She nearly choked on her dumpling. Hastily grabbing her cup of green tea, Tenten drank furiously, all the while trying to think of a plausible timeframe. "Well, I'm hoping to get home soon, so I will stay for about a month?" His question reminded her forcibly of the huge problem of finding her way back to the millennium. Tenten noticed a headache coming on and she groaned silently.

"I could be your guide around Konoha. Sakura- san is always very busy at the hospital." The samurai calmly sipped his tea as he looked levelly at her with those mysterious silver eyes.

"That's very kind of you but really, you should concentrate on your missions! I will be fine getting around by myself." And how was she to go looking for the portal back to the future with him around?

"It is of no hindrance to my missions."

Tenten could not find an appropriate excuse to reject his offer. It was perhaps better to go along with it and she would find time to look for the portal when he was not around.

As they reached the entrance of Sakura's apartment, Neji turned to her and said, "See you tomorrow at the marketplace in the morning?"

"Yes, ok. Hm, make it 9 in the morning?"

"All right. Good day, Tenten- san." He bowed in farewell before striding off in fluid steps. Tenten looked at his receding figure, not sure why something about him just seemed to tickle a memory that was just out of her reach. Maybe she would find out tomorrow.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Brightness and Shadows

**A/N: **Chapter 3 up! Again, I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

Waking up early on her third day in Konoha, Tenten dressed in a simple floral kimono, another one that Sakura had kindly lent her. Tenten was grateful that the pink- haired medic did not mind taking care of Tenten, though the modern girl could see that Sakura was curious why Tenten did not seem to have arrived in Konoha with any basic belongings, not even money. Tenten surmised that only she and whatever was directly on her body (such as her clothes and cell phone) had passed through the fabric of time and space. Regardless of how and why her belongings had not accompanied her, Tenten was determined to find a part- time job to tide her over this uncertain period, and to stop imposing on Sakura.

Tying her wavy locks into twin buns to keep it away from her face, Tenten greeted Sakura, informing her that Neji Hyuuga had volunteered to be her Konoha tour guide. Sakura seemed slightly surprised at the news.

"Neji- san volunteered to be your tour guide?"

"Yep. I was quite surprised too, seeing as we only met yesterday. Are all Konohans so friendly?"

"Well, most of us! But Neji- san does not usually open up so quickly to others... Nonetheless, it's good that you have somebody who can bring you to see the sights. I have been a little busy at the hospital lately, seeing as it's flu season." Sakura finished apologetically.

"Ok, interesting. I hope that I'm not imposing on Neji- san then... And it's perfectly all right, Sakura- san! I am already very grateful for all your help." Tenten thought back to her lunch yesterday with the samurai. Sakura was right; Neji did seem like the kind of man who was naturally not talkative. Hopefully, the day would not turn out awkwardly. Waving to Sakura, Tenten set off towards the marketplace to meet Neji, a little nervous.

xxx

She found the long- haired samurai dressed in civilian clothes, a simple white yukata and _geta_, the impressive sword nowhere in sight. Even in such a laidback setting, he still emitted an aura of power and strength. Tenten took a moment to admire his well- defined profile and long lashes that framed those striking eyes, before he turned to her, already sensing her presence. Tenten smiled at Neji in greeting, hurrying her step to reach his side. "Ohayo, Neji- san."

"Ohayo, Tenten- san. Konoha sells famous _ome _tea rice in the marketplace. I assume you have not eaten breakfast yet?"

Tenten's stomach grumbled as though on cue. Grinning slightly sheepishly, the two made their way to the teahouse. Neji seemed more talkative today, as he related some stories of Konoha's famous landmarks over steaming bowls of tea rice. She listened in genuine interest. They even had an interesting argument about the history of sword design, which was Tenten's specialization in art history. She was surprised but glad that the two of them managed to hit it off well. Neji was very knowledgeable on many topics. She was sure that he was not just a samurai. When she casually asked him about himself though, he only gave a short description before he turned the topic expertly on her, which immediately distracted her as she tried to describe herself without all the modern connotations.

xxx

When they exited from the teahouse, it was already ten- thirty in the morning. As they strolled leisurely through the streets of Konoha, Tenten spied a bookstore. Squealing in delight at the thought of getting first- hand knowledge of this obscure village, she entered the shop and soon immersed herself in the world of scrolls, parchments and books. Soon, she had selected a few scrolls about Konoha's history that she found particularly informed. Frowning when she remembered her monetary situation, she reluctantly placed them back on the shelves, and she exited the shop, where Neji was patiently waiting for her.

"Seen anything you liked? This bookstore is where most teachers from the samurai academy purchase their teaching material. You seemed really interested in history and art."

Tenten was surprised at his observance. Smiling at him, she shook her head ruefully, deciding not to mention the scrolls that she could not afford at the moment.

"Ne, Neji- san, do you know where I could find a part- time job for the month that I'm here? I, uh, realized I did not bring enough coins with me before coming here." Understatement alert!

The samurai frowned slightly as he thought over her question. "Well, the swordsmith Tobu- san usually requires some help in inventorying and cleaning the samurai swords that he makes by hand. He is an expert on swords and would only hire people whom he judges worthy of touching them. You should be able to meet his requirements though."

Tenten was excited. Being able to earn money and be in contact with the swords made in this era was her idea of heaven. "That sounds superb! Let's go there now!" She tugged at Neji's hand impatiently, motioning for him to lead. The samurai gently tugged his hand free and calmly strode in the direction of the shop, and Tenten followed eagerly.

Twenty minutes after entering the shop, they exited again, and Tenten was happy beyond words.

"Imagine, Tobu- san is the best swordsmith around this area, and those swords were just beautiful. Now I'll earn money and be surrounded by those beauties! Thank you, Neji- san!"

xxx

The two spent the rest of the day venturing to various parts of Konoha, where Neji pointed out places of interest and significance in his cultured baritone, the olden language flowing around her as Tenten absorbed the sights and the information.

When the sun was just touching the horizon, Neji walked Tenten home.

"Neji- san, thank you for being my guide today. I really enjoyed myself!" The brunette smiled at Neji.

"You are welcome. It's my duty… Anyway, I thought you might like this." He handed a scroll, obviously new, to her.

Tenten saw the title of the scroll, indicating it as being one of the few that she had eyed in the bookstore. Surprised and elated, she moved to hug him impulsively, something that she was used to doing with her friends when they were being sweet. When he stiffened, she released her arms immediately. This was the _eishou _period after all, and etiquette between a man and a woman was not as relaxed. Nonetheless, she did not regret it. He was so considerate! And it had felt… rather nice to hug him.

"Thank you, Neji- san! How did you know that I wanted this?"

"I saw you lingering by the shelf just now. It was not difficult to see which title you wanted, since this narrates the history of Konoha. Let's meet tomorrow again at the same time; I have not brought you to the academy, famous in the land of Fire for its history and the skilled samurai it has produced for centuries. I thought you might be interested in it."

Tenten smiled brilliantly at his idea. Neji left after they had confirmed the time and venue of meeting, and Tenten unlocked the apartment to let herself in. Entering her room, she immediately opened the new scroll. Elegant script described Konoha's origins and its original clans, the Senju clan of the forest, and the Uchiha clan of the land of Fire. This was wonderful, and Tenten knew modern historians would kill to have this scroll for their research. Setting it down reluctantly, Tenten prepared to go out again, this time to the forest and back to the clearing. She had decided to try her luck every day, just in case she managed to stumble on to the portal's opening.

xxx

She was at the clearing a half hour later, standing at the marked spot futilely. Sighing in frustration, she was about to leave when a redhead staggered into the clearing, clutching at her right arm. Tenten noticed the blood flowing profusely from a deep wound, and immediately ran to the girl.

"Miss! Are you all right! Do you need me to bring you to the hospital?"

The girl shook her head weakly, collapsing beneath an oak tree. Tenten, not knowing what else to do, tore off the sleeve of her kimono and wrapped it around the girl's arm, staunching the bleeding.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? This looks serious."

Again, the redhead shook her head. "I'll be all right. I have a medical kit back in my cottage." She jerked her head generally to the right to indicate the direction of her home.

"I'll walk you home. You don't look steady on your feet."

"It's- it's ok. I will be fine in a while. T-the bear took me by surprise."

Tenten's eyes widened. There were bears in this forest? Now she had to be really careful around her way in the forest. "Thank goodness you escaped from it then! I would have been really scared."

The redhead smirked weakly. "Bears are common around this area but I live in the forest, so I meet them quite often. Though I wasn't so lucky this time… I'm Karin by the way. Thank you for your help."

"I'm Tenten. Thank goodness I was still around when you arrived! If not things might have been bad."

"Do you come here often? I thought this clearing was a little too secluded for the villagers to venture this far."

"I, uh, come here to meditate! It's so peaceful here." Tenten suddenly remembered Neji's mention about his hobby, and used it in a stroke of inspiration.

"I see. Well, I think I will set off for home now and patch up my arm. Thank you again, Tenten- san. See you around soon." The redhead smiled at Tenten.

"If you are sure you are ok, then I'll leave too. I have to prepare dinner. Goodbye Karin- san!"

Tenten made her way home, checking for bears as she passed through the forest. Musing to herself, she thought of the girl's sudden appearance. Unexpected, yes, but Tenten had felt comfortable while talking to her. Perhaps if they were to meet again, they could become friends.

xxx

That night, Tenten spent a pleasurable time perusing the scroll that Neji had bought for her, reading until the oil in her lamp burned low and the wick extinguished. Tomorrow, she would meet with Neji in the morning before starting her first day of work in the afternoon. Everything seemed to be going very well… save for the fact that she was still stuck five hundred years back in time. Her lids fluttering close as she snuggled into the covers, Tenten's head was too fuzzy to worry too much at the moment. Maybe the portal would open tomorrow… Her eyes closed as a blanket of peace settled over the slumbering village.

xxx

Across the town, a figure in black moved fluidly through the forest. A man was waiting in the shadows, silver hair shining even in the dark. As the shod figure approached him, a beam of moonlight lit up the copper tinge of her hair.

"I have managed to find a scapegoat. The plan should proceed smoothly."

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Friendship

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thank you for all the sweet reviews; I am really glad that you are enjoying the story; I'm having fun writing it too. Please hang in there with me! :) :) I present to you: Chapter 4

* * *

Tenten looked on in awe at the two figures in the center of the dojo, swords flashing almost too fast for her eyes to follow as they parried. The ten other samurai-in-training kneeled attentively at the side as they waited their turn to spar with their sensei. The academy, a stone and wood compound that was as imposing as it was revered, reflected its centuries of history in its architecture, in the customs that each student and teacher practiced, and in the passing down of the ancient skill of swordsmanship. This was the place where accomplished samurai had honed their skills. Tenten had not fully appreciated the import and reality of the samurai even when she had encountered the rogue samurai. But as she witnessed the dedication of the students and teachers in the academy, she realized deeply that these people's skills determined their life and death on the battlefield.

"Neji- san, did you attend this academy too?"

"…Yes." He did not elaborate further.

Tenten frowned slightly. He was still silent about himself, although she had told him quite a bit about herself yesterday and this morning over breakfast. She was beginning to get quite curious about the stoic samurai, who seemed willing to exchange pointers on interesting topics but not about himself.

Exiting the academy into the bright sunlight, the pair made their way to the weapons store. Tobu- san nodded at Neji in greeting before gruffly setting Tenten to her first job of the day, which was to do a detailed inventory of the _tanto _he had in the shop and storage. Grumbling about troublesome women, Tobu went back to his workroom. Neji was about to leave when Tenten called to him.

"Neji- san! Are we meeting tomorrow again?" She tried not to sound too eager, but she genuinely enjoyed his company and the way he explained and described Konoha to her.

"Yes. Let's meet at the same time and place. Until tomorrow then, Tenten- san."

"Mata ashita, Neji- san!"

Tenten set to her task in the shop for the day, humming softly under her breath as her thoughts settled on a silver- eyed samurai who seemed ever mysterious.

* * *

Over the next few days, Tenten found herself settling into a pattern of life. She would spend her mornings with Neji, having absorbing conversations with him over breakfast and as they explored the village. He had brought her to the Hokages' cliff monuments one day, giving anecdotes about each of the five hokages that only Konohans who had grown up in the village through the generations would know. Her work at the weapons store was rewarding, and the gruff Tobu- san would prepare lunch for her every day without fail. Tenten found him amusing and sweet with his rough words and gentle heart.

* * *

When she arrived at the clearing on her tenth day in Konoha, Tenten greeted Karin, who was already leaning against a tree. The brunette was not surprised at the other girl's presence; she had come to the clearing every day since their first meeting. Apparently, Karin lived nearby and would spend her free time in the peaceful clearing. The two girls had become friends over the days, where Karin would always listen attentively to Tenten's chatter about her days in the village and the various people she had met.

"So Neji- san brought me to the Hokage's monuments today. It was so interesting to learn about each of their leadership. But it was so sad to learn that the third and fourth hokage had sacrificed themselves for the village."

"Yes, and that's why they are respected until this day. Ne, did Neji- san show you the Hokage's building? It's one of the most important buildings in Konoha and one gets to see the highly- skilled samurai of the village there. I think they are so capable! Although I am not sure how many there are."

"Oh, I did go there yesterday! Naruto- san, Sai- san and Shikamaru- san were there. I met Lee- san and Gai- sensei there too. They are always out on important missions so I think I was lucky to meet them. Neji- san is also the elite ANBU samurai of the village too. No wonder he is so skilled with the katana."

"Oh, do tell me more! I never get out of the forest much; there are always many things to do and repair at home." The redhead mused ruefully, rubbing her nose absentmindedly. "These samurai protect the village parameters, right?"

"Hmm, I think one of them mentioned that the parameters are always patrolled around the clock. I just wonder if they take a break! But I guess the village's safety is above all else." Tenten picked at a blade of grass with her fingers idly. "Although Lee- san joked that the hours before dawn are the hardest for them to bear. I guess that's because dawn means they can sleep, huh!" The two friends giggled at the thought of the mighty samurai falling asleep at their posts.

Brushing some grass off her newly- bought kimono, Tenten stood up and prepared to leave for dinner. The portal was still stubbornly refusing to open. It was strange, but ten days of being in Konoha had slowly dulled the ache of homesickness in her. She had Sakura, Neji, Karin, even Tobu- san, to thank for their constant company. The others that she had met over the week had also added camaraderie to her life here whenever Sakura brought them over for dinner.

"Bye, Karin- san! I will see you tomorrow?"

"Ja ne! Enjoy your dinner. I will not be here tomorrow though; I have some supplies I need to buy. Have a nice weekend, Tenten- san!"

* * *

When she entered Sakura's apartment, there were two female voices drifting from the kitchen. Curious as to the visitor's identity, she entered the kitchen. A girl with midnight- blue hair was helping Sakura to chop vegetables at the counter. Hearing Tenten's entrance, Sakura and the new girl turned around. Tenten noticed with a startle that she had the exact same set of eyes as Neji's, though hers were rounder and had a gentle softness about them, which contrasted with Neji's piercing gaze.

"Tenten- san, konbanwa! This is Hinata Hyuuga, another of my childhood friends. She only just came back from a clan meeting in another village. Hinata- san, this is Tenten, visiting from another village."

As they sat down for a sumptuous dinner, Tenten decided to ask Hinata about the Hyuuga clan, which Neji had not elaborated on despite her queries. "Ne, Hinata-san, if you don't mind my sudden asking but are you a relative of Neji? I can't help but notice your eyes. They are so special!"

"A-arigatou, Tenten- san! Y-yes, Neji and I are cousins. His f-father was my father's twin brother… And yes, our eyes are our clan's genetic trait, passed down every generation. We call this trait the Byakugan, and our sight seems to be sharper and more observant than those without it. A-at least, that is what my father informs me." The shy woman spoke softly, flashing Tenten a small smile.

Tenten noticed Hinata's slight hesitation at the mention of Neji's father but she sensed that it was better not to bring it up. "Oh, so the Byakugan is the reason for the colour of your eyes! Neji- san has never explained it before to me though… Anyway, is he always very busy? He always excuses himself in the afternoon, even during the weekends." Tenten had not failed to notice how, at exactly two in the afternoon, Neji would leave her, either at the weapons store, or at Sakura's apartment. He had never informed her about his whereabouts after they parted, and she was curious, more curious than she would let herself admit to, though.

"N-neji-nii san has always kept to his own schedule, so I don't know much about his plans. Gomen ne, Tenten- san. But he is frequently sent out on important missions by Tsunade- sama, since he is our clan's strongest fighter."

Unsatisfied, Tenten nevertheless let the conversation drift to other topics, not wanting to scare Hinata into thinking that she was prying into Neji's life. It was strange though how his company had become something for her to look forward to every night before she slept. They had finished visiting most of Konoha's landmarks but had continued on their habit of meeting in the mornings for breakfast and a stroll around the village. Through their engaging conversations, Tenten had shared with him many things about herself, even her background (appropriately edited to omit the whole time- space issue) and the things she enjoyed doing in her spare time. He, on the other hand, had managed to sidestep her every attempt at finding more about him. She wondered, not for the first time, if he was just a private person, or that it was just her whom he had not opened up to. However, she would just have to respect his right to privacy, although it was unfair how easily she had opened up to him. Tenten pouted slightly in memory. Ah well, it was not as though he was a bad guy! Judging from the villagers' interactions with him, the fact that he was from the most respected clan in Konoha, and Tsunade- sama's obvious trust, gave Tenten the impression that Neji was a well- respected skilled samurai. She smiled softly at the thought. She was glad that they had the mornings together, even though he was obviously a man who had many important tasks to tend to.

* * *

The next day, Tenten met Neji at the marketplace as usual. Tenten noticed that his mind seemed to be preoccupied with something, a mild frown marring his smooth forehead.

"Neji-san? Is everything ok? You seemed a little distracted today."

"There is nothing for you to worry about. What do you want to do today? Sunday is usually when the fresh produce from farmers are delivered."

"Oh, ok. But if you need a listening ear, I'll be here ok! All right, let's go to the marketplace then; I want to get Sakura- san some of her favourite peaches." Tenten was dissatisfied over his silence but had to let it go. Neji would have shared if he had wanted to. She was beginning to understand him better.

The marketplace was bustling in the Sunday crowd. Tenten was looking over some fruit, her back turned to the crowd. Suddenly, shouts were heard. People skittered to escape as a large workhorse pulling a cart of quarry stones careened through the crowd, its eyes wild and spooked as its owner tried to rein it in to no avail. By the time she turned around, the stampeding horse was galloping directly towards her. The clops of its hooves became deafening as it approached her in frightening speed, and she could only stare transfixed as the large animal, its mane flying wildly, the cart wobbling dangerously behind, loomed over her…She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

Strong, agile arms caught around her waist and she could feel herself being swept to the side and out of the horse's direct path. However, the cart of quarry stones, already loose from the harness, now disconnected completely from the horse and crashed to its side, the large stones tumbling out. She heard a low grunt of pain at her ear. Turning her head quickly, she saw that it was Neji who had pulled her out of danger, and who had been hurt by the rocks while shielding her.

"Neji!" She pulled out of his grip and hurriedly turned to check on him. Blood stained her hands when she ran it across the back of his head, and she had to muffle a gasp of shock. She had to get him to hospital, quick! "Neji, don't worry, I will take you to the hospital. Hang in there!" Villagers who had seen the accident immediately helped the now unconscious samurai up. The local coolie helped carry Neji on his back as they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

The room was quiet when the nurses finally left after the midnight rounds. Neji reclined against the sheets, flowing black locks a stark contrast against the white. Bandages covered the large gash at the back of his head where the jagged edges of the rocks had cut. Tenten was wracked with guilt. If she had been paying more attention to her surroundings, he would not have to rescue her and gotten injured. She could still smell the metallic hint of his blood on her hands. She could only pray that his concussion was not serious. Gripping his hand tightly, she willed him to be all right. "Neji, please be ok…!"

* * *

"T-tenten- san? What are you doing here?"

Tenten jerked awake at Neji's voice, slightly raspy after a night of unconsciousness. Overwhelmed with relief, she moved to hug him tightly, although careful not to jar his head.

"Neji- san! Thank _God _that you are ok! I was _so_ worried; if anything had happened to you…Thank you for saving me! But, I am so sorry that you got hurt because of it." Her voice was muffled against the fabric of his hospital gown.

She felt his arms move up to grip hers, slowly removing them from him. When she stepped back and looked at him, his face held his usual calm.

"There is no need to thank me. If I didn't pull you away, the horse would have hurt you badly. Are you all right?" His pale gaze searched her body for signs of injury.

"I'm ok, and that was because you were there. Of course I have to thank you! Because of me, you are lying here now." She suddenly felt a prickling behind her eyes. Blinking rapidly, Tenten smiled at the quiet samurai who was gazing at her with those expressionless silvery eyes.

"Go home and have a rest, Tenten- san."

"B-bu—"

"The medics are here. Go home, Tenten- san." He turned his head and shut his eyes, dismissing her.

Tenten picked up her purse and proceeded to the door, turning back to check on him a last time. His eyes were still closed. Sighing softly, she slid the door shut gently, walking back to Sakura's apartment by the light of the moon.

Back in the darkened patient unit with the single bed by the window, the samurai opened his pale eyes and he looked at the full moon, a slight frown the only sign betraying his troubled memories.

* * *

Five days ago...

"Neji, how is the mission going?"

"Everything is within control, Tsunade- sama. However, the target has been seen going to the forest every day. Shikamaru believes that she might be meeting someone else there, although I have not been able to follow her into the forest without her knowledge."

"I see. My suspicions were correct then. Continue with what you have been doing."

"Yes, Tsunade- sama." Neji turned to exit the office.

"And Neji, a word of warning. Do not get too attached; she might be a danger to the village. Good night."

Outside in the darkened corridor, the samurai remained still for a moment. Any expression that might have been on his face in this unguarded moment was hidden by the long shadows of the night.

* * *

To be continued.


	5. Turning point

**A/N: **Hi all! Hope that you have all been patient enough to read through the previous chapters and wait for updates. This is Chapter 5 of the story; hope you enjoy it!

Also, i have been having trouble figuring out the best way to delineate segments of the chapter, so you saw XXX and now the long line separating each segment. Sorry bout that! I suck at editing the document on the fanfiction doc manager :( Anybody has any idea how to freely space between paragraphs? Would appreciate any help!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Turning Point**

Sliding the door to the hospital room with her arms laden with fruit and porridge, Tenten was very surprised to see that it was vacant, a nurse already straightening new sheets on the bed. Hurriedly setting the food on the bedside table, Tenten asked the nurse where the patient from the night before was, only to be given a nebulous response. The desk nurses also were unsure where the samurai had gone to, although it was apparently not an uncommon sight to find unexpectedly empty beds when samurai were summoned for urgent missions. Tenten was almost beside herself with worry; Neji was still recovering from a concussion! Reentering the hospital room and deep in thought, Tenten only noticed the man when he spoke.

"Ohisashiburi, Tenten- san."

"H-huh? Oh, it's you, Sai- san! Konnichiwa! What are you doing here? Neji- san, as you can see, is not here anymore." She gestured helplessly at the vacant bed.

The short- haired samurai smiled mildly. "Neji- san informed me to keep you company today as he has something to attend to. What do you wish to do?"

Tenten walked to the bedside table and picked up the basket of fruit and porridge, heaving a small sigh. She had wanted to make it up to Neji by cooking him porridge and spend time with him today but it seemed that that was not about to happen. She turned to Sai apologetically. "Gomen ne, Sai- san, but I don't feel that well today. I think I'll head home instead. Thank you for coming here though."

"It's no problem. If you are interested, I could bring you to my studio tomorrow where I usually work on my paintings; Neji- san told me about your interest in art."

"Neji- san would not be in tomorrow too?" Tenten's spirits dropped further.

"…He will be back soon. If you are worrying about his injury, rest assured that Neji is more than capable of taking care of himself. Will we meet tomorrow then?"

"Y-yes, sure, Sai- san. I do want to see your artwork; Sakura has told me that many families commission you for their portraits. Let's meet at the marketplace at 9 in the morning." She made an effort to smile at him, though Neji's disappearance made her chest constrict with worry.

* * *

That evening, Tenten made her customary way to the forest clearing after work. She had become familiar with the streets of Konoha, and had a passing acquaintance with most of the villagers. Thus, it was not hard to spot the two strangers as she strode through the bustling marketplace. A man with tribal marks around his eyes and mouth and a woman with blonde hair tied in bunches around her head were going in her opposite direction. As they passed one another, Tenten saw that both carried long swords on their backs. A strange symbol was carved into each of their forehead protectors. Although the two foreign samurai did not attract attention to themselves, Tenten felt compelled to follow their receding silhouettes in the setting sun. There had been a sense of purpose and restrained urgency to their steps… Putting the matter to the back of her mind, she continued on to the forest.

Karin was picking some wildflowers into a woven basket when she entered the clearing. Making her way to the center, Tenten sat there for a few minutes, pretending to meditate when she was in fact testing the portal. When nothing happened, which was what Tenten was beginning to suspect would remain so, she stood up and joined the redhead. Karin seemed to notice Tenten's dejected mood.

"Is something wrong, Tenten- san? I can lend a listening ear."

"…It's just that Neji was injured yesterday while protecting me from a spooked horse at the market. Then he disappeared this morning when he was supposed to rest in hospital! I don't know what I'd do if something bad were to happen to him because of the injury…!" Tenten crossed her knees and hugged them as they sat beneath the trees.

"I'm sure he will be all right; he is a samurai, right? W- they are strong, so such small injuries won't deter them!" The other girl patted Tenten's arm sympathetically. "Now, don't be sad. He will be back soon! Quick, tell me what's been happening around the village; I'm dying to know the latest gossip!"

Cheered slightly by her friend, Tenten smiled wryly at Karin. "You and your gossip. Well, not much has happened; I only passed by the marketplace on the way here just now since Neji- san was not in today… Oh, that reminds me! There were two strangers in town today. They were wearing this strange symbol, which is definitely not Konoha's sign." She traced the symbol out using a stick.

Karin looked at it, finger absentmindedly tapping her nose. "Ah! It's the sign of Sunagakure! That's the Village of the Sand. Konoha is ally with Suna but it's strange, it's usually Konohan samurai who go to Suna for diplomatic meetings… How many did you see just now?"

"Only two, though they looked impressive. But one of them was a girl! Can girls be samurai back in this period?"

Karin looked at her a little strangely then laughed. "Back in this period? You talk like you are from the future sometimes, Tenten- san! But well, females can be samurai but it is rare, and they tend to be exceptional in order to be chosen in the first place." There was just a hint of pride in her voice. Tenten however did not notice. She had to be careful with her slips of tongue about the future! Her reverie was broken when Karin stood up, woven basket already in hand.

"I have to go now, Tenten- san. Ja ne!"

"You are not coming tomorrow?"

"I have to get more supplies again. I think I under- calculated the last time. Gomen ne, Tenten- san! See you soon!"

* * *

The next morning, Tenten met Sai at the marketplace. They greeted each other courteously and proceeded for breakfast and then to his house. When they entered the airy and bright solarium that was his studio, Tenten could only say that she was honoured to be the first modern person to appreciate such beautiful scroll paintings. His pieces ranged from landscape paintings to portraits, although the latter seemed of more interest to the dark- haired samurai- artist. Tracing a finger lightly over a particularly moving portrait, she turned to the samurai, whose arms were folded as he lounged against the archway, amused by her absorption.

"Who is this man, Sai- san?"

The samurai unfolded his arms and moved towards her. A small, sad smile crossed his face. "He was my sworn brother. We grew up together and attended the Academy at the same time. He died in battle two years ago though."

"Oh, I am sorry! But I think he must have been a good man; your brush has captured his gentleness." Tenten smiled softly at the somber artist.

Sai looked at her in surprise and then in something akin to grateful admiration. "T-thank you, Tenten- san. I guess I never realized that. It feels good to know somebody else could appreciate my brother's kindness through my work. It's as though he lives on in spirit…"

Beaming at Sai before moving on to the next painting, Tenten spent the day perusing his paintings, marveling at the precise details that went into each work. The two spent a pleasurable day discussing Sai's work and debating about different mediums of art. Tenten got so involved that she even brought in Tokyo's latest craze, superflat art. Sai had seemed suitably impressed as she described the style and form. At the end of the day, they parted as friends with a common interest.

It was only when she was back in her room that night that she realized something. His artwork had all seemed familiar, even though it was the first time she had laid eyes on them. There was something about the paintwork and the strokes that packed a thousand details into a small scroll… The painting! The one that she had studied in the museum! Oh gosh, how could it have slipped her mind! Tenten was absolutely sure that Sai was the painter who had created the work. If the portal in the clearing had not worked even after testing it every day, could it be because the portrait was actually the key to going home?

Home… Images of towering skyscrapers, the seas of people, and her friends and colleagues flashed through her mind more vividly than it had had since the past week. Contemporary Tokyo and its way of life seemed so far removed from life in Konoha. She realized that she had gotten used to the simpler way of life here, where work was tough but honest, and every day was spent with people who had become her friends.

Unbidden, her thoughts turned to a samurai who had been her constant company for the past two weeks. Neji had taught and shown her much, and she now felt close to him through the time spent together. She had felt his integrity and bravery ever since the first day of meeting him and he had rescued her from the rogue samurai. His intelligence and wit often showed through their conversations, which covered a wide range of topics. And his kindness and selflessness had caused him to risk his life to protect her from the horse yesterday…

Tenten exhaled sharply as realization spread through her in warm waves that left goosebumps on her skin. Hugging her knees as she snuggled in the warm cocoon of her blanket, conflicting notions raced through her mind. She was a woman from the future who might be able to return home very soon if Sai had the painting from the museum. Yet, she was also a woman who was in love… with a samurai who possessed a brave heart and kind soul that lived five hundred years before her own existence. Two weeks before, she would have had no qualms in returning to modern Tokyo immediately but now, her heart warred with her mind and no easy answer was in sight. Two weeks had been all it took to change her outlook on life forever, not just in the directionality of time and space but also on her perception of love. When the right person came along, the amount of time to fall for him would not matter. The question was, could she give up her old life and people, as well as the entire modern age and all that it stood for, for the life that she led now in an ancient civilization that she had never expected to stumble into? Could she give up her original realm of existence for love?

* * *

The whisper of cloth over hewn stone signaled her arrival. Dead leaves swirled in the dusty courtyard of a ruined temple, remains of relics broken and strewn around in desolate patterns. A still figure melded with the long shadows beneath the temple's roof as he knelt before the stone altar in apparent piousness. He did not turn around when she spoke.

"Tsunade has started to get suspicious. Suna's samurai were seen in the village this morning."

The kneeling disciple bowed his head a last time before standing up. He approached her, sinuous fingers tracing the lines of her jaw, along the length of her throat, and down the valley between her breasts. Her breath hitched as his hand moved to cup her left breast, kneading it gently, almost lovingly.

"That means they are increasing their numbers for a possible attack. But that is of no matter. We have Kiri's entire army of samurai under our control now. I will soon have Konoha in my hands. By then, I will be second only to the Daimyo himself!" The caress became a bruising kneading. Gasping in pained pleasure, the female stood still as he slid her samurai robe from her shoulders, exposing her to the pale moonlight.

"Yes, Kabuto- sama. There is one more step to complete before we are ready then. Do I set it up soon?" Those strong, cruel fingers entangled in her long, fiery hair and he jerked her head up to his, their lips a breath apart.

"Yes. Make sure you succeed. Nothing shall get in my way of power!"

The woman smiled as she opened her mouth to his assault.

"Rest assured that I will."

* * *

Hair tied in two messy buns, Tenten hurriedly slid into her _geta _and made her way to the marketplace the next morning, the wooden heels clagging busily against the cobbled walkways. She was eager to reach the marketplace today, for he would be back. Spying two figures in the distance, a smile unconsciously spread across her face as she neared them. She was glad to see that he had arrived back safely.

"Ohayo, Tenten- san."

"O-ohayo Neji- san, Sai-san!" Together, the three set off to look for breakfast.

"Neji- san, is your wound still bothering you? You didn't stay in the hospital to recuperate." She scolded him half- seriously, the bustling sounds of servers and other customers swirling around the three of them as they ate in the popular teahouse.

"I'm all right; the wound did not bother me. How was your time in Konoha?" Neji exchanged a glance with Sai, who nodded almost imperceptibly. Tenten was glad that he seemed to be well and she smiled at him happily as he sipped from a cup of green tea, his eyes half- lidded.

"Sai- san has been great company. He even showed me his work." Turning to the man in question, she asked, "Sai- san, have you done wedding portraits for people before? " Now that she felt sure that the museum painting was important, she had to know about it, even though she was still ambivalent about returning to Tokyo.

"I have done a few. What about it?"

"It's just that your pieces remind me of a portrait that I am looking for. Actually, Neji- san, I have something to ask you too." Tenten paused. The next question would be a little awkward. Tenten however strove on. She had to ask for the sake of finding the painting, and to satisfy her own gnawing curiosity… " Neji- san, are you…married?"

"…No."

She could see slight confusion on the samurai's face upon hearing the question. Tenten was inordinately pleased by his answer but she tried not to show it. Neji was not attached and if that was so… Shaking her head from the distracting yet thrilling train of thought that her traitorous heart had wanted to follow, she quickly turned back to Sai.

"Sai- san, have you painted for the Hyuuga clan before? The portrait I am looking for is of a couple on their wedding day, where the groom is painted with Hyuuga eyes."

The artist's brow furrowed. "I can't say that I have painted for the Hyuugas before. Are you sure that I was the painter? Did you see the seal on the scroll for the artist's name?"

Tenten plopped her head against her arms, deflated by his answer. "No, I didn't check the artist's name… I was so sure that it was you though. And Neji- san, the man in the portrait really looked like you! I only just remembered about it yesterday after Sai showed me his work. Could it be the wedding portrait of your parents'?" Tenten looked hopefully at the long- haired samurai.

"…When my father was killed in battle, his closest possessions were buried with him. So I would not know if their wedding portrait is the one you are looking for." A hint of old sorrow flitted through his eyes so quickly that if Tenten had not been looking at him, she would have missed it.

"I-it's ok then. And I'm sorry about your father." There was a short moment of awkwardness as Tenten wondered if she should say something more to comfort him. Luckily, Sai turned the topic away to safer waters and the issue of the painting was put aside for the time being.

* * *

Sai left shortly after breakfast and the remaining two set off for their usual walk. Tenten was still troubled by Neji's admission of his father. Up until today, he had not shared with her about himself. Now that she was aware of her own feelings for him though, she could not help the deepening need to know this mysterious man, and to take away any hurt that he might harbour. The issue of his father seemed to be one. As they walked past a pond of mandarin ducks, Tenten sat down on a wooden bench to enjoy the sunlight and the peaceful view. The samurai did likewise, leaving a respectable amount of space between them.

Trying not to be bothered by his deliberate move, Tenten let her gaze follow the flight of two swallows against the morning sunlight. Speaking in a soft voice, she asked, "Neji- san, when did your father die?"

The samurai remained silent for so long that she decided that he was not going to answer. Sighing quietly in defeat, Tenten nevertheless continued. "I told you before that my parents died when I was a baby. So it was my granny who brought me up. She, too, passed away two years ago. If it helps, I believe that our loved ones are always with us, as long as we never stop loving them." She gestured at her heart. "Sometimes, I imagine my granny talking to me whenever I have problems. It's all in my head, sure, but I think, somewhere in the vast universe, she is looking out for me. Your father must do the same for you." She finally turned away from the sky and looked into his eyes, a quiet smile of sincerity on her face.

A heartbeat more then, almost reluctantly it seemed, Neji spoke, the quiet baritone even lower than usual. "My father was the younger twin brother of Hiashi- sama, the current Hyuuga clan leader. When I was four, my uncle sent him out to battle against rogue samurai from the Village of Stone. He never returned. I only learnt that he had died a week after the battle. It was…hard not to blame my uncle for ordering my father to fight, but now I do know that it had been imperative, and my father himself had volunteered to go to the frontlines." His lips closed in a tight line as he too gazed up at the sky.

Tenten could see the tightening of his jaw. She understood that he had not meant to share this much with her. Nevertheless, she moved to hold his hand, squeezing it in comfort. The samurai tried to slip away from her grasp but Tenten held on. If she could, she would have siphoned away the grief that he obviously still felt. Since that was impossible, she could only offer him this small comfort. When Neji finally stopped resisting, his hand resting palm- up between them, she closed her hand around his more firmly, enveloping his cool fingers in her warmth. They sat that way for a while, each lost in the memory of long- gone people whom they still loved deeply.

Neji was the first to move, extracting his hand from hers as he stood up smoothly. She remained sitting on the bench, waiting expectantly. This moment was important: she had felt a tectonic shift in their relationship as they sat in the bright summer's day, palm against palm, fingers interlinked with each other's.

"Tenten- san, you should not come close to me." The statement was said in a flat, acerbic tone that foreclosed argument.

Tenten's head snapped up. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, it was not this. "W-why?"

"…I'm not who you expect me to be. Farewell, Tenten- san." With those words hanging ominously in the air, the samurai left swiftly, his flowing locks whipping in the wind.

"Neji…" Tenten remained still on the wooden bench where moments before, they had shared their first moment of closeness. She wondered why she felt so cold in the summer heat, as tears began to form and fall silently onto her lap.

* * *

"Tenten- san!"

The brunette looked up as she entered the clearing. Her feet had brought her here automatically after work. Tobu- san had noticed her inattention at work but had said nothing, only some nebulous emotion flashing through those old faded eyes indicating his thoughts on her condition. She had been in a shroud of grayness ever since that morning when Neji had told her that they would not see each other again. Karin's presence pulled her out of it for the moment.

"Konbanwa, Karin- san." She could only manage a weak smile at her friend.

"Tenten- san… are you all right?"

"Yes, it's nothing. Are you going somewhere later, Karin- san?" Tenten noticed that the redhead was dressed in a cloak and had a pack slung over her shoulders.

"Yes, I'll be leaving to stay with my cousin in the Village of Stone. I wanted to see you a last time, and to give you something as a token of our friendship." Karin handed Tenten a signet ring, a brilliant red stone set in the dark metal. It was beautiful.

"Karin-san! I cannot accept this! It looks expensive!"

"Please take it, Tenten- san. You were my best friend in Konoha, and I wanted you to have something nice to remember me by." Karin moved and hugged Tenten tightly, who returned it.

"Goodbye then, Tenten- san!"

"Farewell, Karin- san! I was glad to have met and known you!" Tenten waved, hard, at the second person that would step out of her life that day.

When all was quiet in the clearing again, Tenten followed habit and stood in the marked spot to see if the portal was working. When the scenery around her remained unchanged, she slowly sank to her knees and remained so until the sun set fully, the signet ring sitting heavy on her index finger.

* * *

To be continued.


	6. Betrayal

**A/N: **Chapter 6 is up! Again, please enjoy this, and I apologise for slow updates! Please continue to support though! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A banging on the door to Sakura's apartment woke Tenten up from a fitful sleep. She had only fallen asleep at dawn after spending fruitless hours thinking about Neji's cryptic words before he had left her. What had he meant when he said he was not what she thought him to be? It was true that Neji had not been forthcoming about himself when they were together but Tenten had chalked that up to his reserved character and preference for privacy. Tenten intended to look for the samurai that day for an explanation; she treasured their friendship, even if he did not reciprocate her deeper emotions… Massaging her temples to soothe an emerging headache, Tenten rose and padded to open the door, Sakura being out on night shift at the hospital since yesterday night.

The door was shoved forcefully open the moment she turned the knob. Five samurai in full armour barged into the small apartment, katanas unsheathed.

"Wh—"

Tenten's arms were gripped strongly and forced to her back as someone tied them together with thick rope. The other samurai swept past the bewildered woman and entered her room. Soon, the unmistakable sounds of her things being rummaged through resonated in the entire place.

"Hey! What are you all doing! Let me go!" Was she still sleeping and caught in a nightmare? The rope biting into her wrists painfully negated that fantasy.

"By order of our Hokage Tsunade- sama, you are under arrest for suspicion of espionage."

* * *

Tenten was shoved into a stone chamber and she stumbled, nearly falling to her knees with her hands still trussed beind her. Standing in the middle of the room and blinking rapidly to adjust to the dimness of the cavern, she could discern the silhouettes of five people forming a rough semicircle around her. Tsunade was the first to step into the rim of light from the single oil lamp, casting long shadows on the damp walls beside her. Tenten started to tremble as the village leader approached her, the kind face that she had remembered on the first day now set in hard, unyielding lines. What in the world was happening? What had the samurai meant by her being a spy?

Tsunade unexpectedly continued walking past Tenten but it was only when she felt a sharp tug on her index finger that she realized what Tsunade meant to do. The signet ring that Karin had given her sat in the leader's palm as Tsunade settled in front of the brunette, its ruby shining dully under the flickering flame of the lamp.

"You are Kirigakure's ANBU samurai aren't you?" It was a rhetorical question, and the buxom leader continued, seemingly oblivious to Tenten's protests.

"The way you appeared suddenly in the village on the day that the first spy we were pursuing got killed was no coincidence, isn't it? As his accomplice, his job was done the moment he passed the message to you." Tsunade took out a familiar scroll and began to read from it.

"'Gather intel of the village safety measures and any other move by Konoha. Meet in the forest everyday for new instructions. Show ring for identification.'" Tsunade turned to the trembling girl. "Did you think that we would not be able to decode the message? And this ring must be the one mentioned within. Answer me, what information have you stolen from Konoha?" The last statement was spoken softly, almost silkily but Tenten felt the steel and the implied consequences if she did not answer. However, she was too stunned at the moment to formulate any thought. Tsunade seemed to take her silence as admission.

"Sakura has never met you in her life but yet, you told me that you were visiting her for a month. In addition, you have gone religiously into the forest every day, and we have confirmed that you were meeting with another person. What plot have you planned for Konoha a month from now? Speak, or know that you will later through other, more painful methods." At those words, a tall, well- built man with an imposing aura stepped out of the shadows, his shaved head a frightening mass of scars and marks. "Ibiki would make you regret not taking the chance that I'm giving you now."

Tenten tried to shy away from the threatening presence of the samurai named Ibiki, but two guards grabbed her shoulders forcibly and pushed her to her knees, scraping them on the uneven edges of the stone. She looked up at Tsunade, eyes betraying her fear and confusion. "I- I have no idea what you are talking about. T-the ring was given to me by a friend as a token of our friendship! It is not a form of identification or anything else!" Tenten decided to omit Karin's name so that her friend would not get embroiled into this ugly situation.

"Oh, and I'm sure you cannot, or will not, mention the name of that friend, would you." Ibiki uttered the words in a deep, mocking tone. "Seeing as that friend is most likely another Kiri accomplice of yours. How many of you are there, and what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know! I'm not a spy! I went to the clearing every day f-for meditation!" Tenten cried out, desperate to clear her name and yet, she could not tell them the unbelievable truth of the time portal! Just then, another samurai entered the chamber hurriedly, passing a handful of scrolls to Tsunade and whispering something in her ear. When he left, Tsunade and Ibiki untied the scrolls and what they saw deepened their frowns.

"You are a liar. These scrolls were found hidden beneath the floor planks in your room. How did you get the blueprints of our village's protective barriers?" Ibiki's voice resonated powerfully in the cold cavern, leaving no room for mercy.

Tenten gasped in shock at the other lady's words. Found in her room? What blueprints was Tsunade talking about? She had never laid eyes on those scrolls before in her life. Struggling to stand again, Tenten shook her head violently in denial. "I-I have never seen those scrolls before. And I have been with Neji- san and Tobu- san of the weapons store every day for the two weeks that I have been here. Where would I get the time to steal scrolls when I didn't even know they existed!" A sudden, sickening thought crystallized in her mind, refusing to disappear even as she tried to deny it. Tenten found that she suddenly could not breathe and she spun around blindly, brown locks flying wildly, searching for his face within the dimly- lit chamber.

"N-neji, and Tobu- san; they… were ordered to keep an eye on me, wasn't it?"

A sudden stir in the shadows, as though someone had involuntarily made a move but stopped himself in time. Tenten did not notice as she turned back to Tsunade and looked her in the eye, trying not to heave from the utter betrayal of everything she had known for the past fourteen days.

She could hear her heart pounding in her chest; a hollow hurt beginning to spread such that all she could feel was numbness. If what the sickening feeling inside was telling her was true, then everything had been a ploy from the start to keep her within their line of sight; bringing her around Konoha under the guise of tourism, talking to her in order to gain insight of her background and obtain any intel on her supposed accomplices, introducing her to the job at the store so that Tobu could help keep her under surveillance when Neji had to leave… Even Sai had been a part of this plot where she had been the unwitting target. Their act of camaraderie had been so convincing that Tenten had felt less alienated and even… blessed that she had found friends and security after the distress of time travelling.

And Neji… Neji whom she had genuinely shared herself with and whom she had, like a fool, given her heart to. She slumped against the mildewed stone and retched, bile that was as bitter as the truth burning her throat as it surged from her stomach onto the floor.

"What they were or were not ordered to do is not of your business. I repeat a last time—what has Kirigakure planned a month from now? What was your aim in stealing the blueprints?" Ibiki was suddenly in front of her, rough hands pulling her hair and jerking her head up to meet his cold eyes.

Rapid footsteps sounded across the chamber, and the tear- inducing grip on Tenten's hair was released a moment later as a familiar figure with long dark hair and arresting silvery eyes appeared before her blurring sight. Neji…A lone tear traced a wet trail down her cheek and neck as her lids fluttered close in exhaustion.

Tenten's frame slackened and started falling. A pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the hard floor. Neji laid her gently against the wall, a calloused thumb swiping the tear away before turning to address Tsunade.

"I think this matter should be investigated into before any conclusions are made. Tsunade- sama, it might perhaps be more useful to search for the person who was also in the forest clearing with… Tenten, and find out about the plans that Kiri might have for Konoha. Shikamaru has only been able to find out their meeting place but it is not confirmed yet whether Tenten was passing intel on, and whether the person she was meeting was really a Kiri accomplice. Please, let me undertake this investigation."

The village leader had observed his actions with the suspected spy, eyes narrowed in consideration. "Neji, this is a matter of security for the village. Like I warned you before, do not allow your emotions to blind you where clarity is of utmost importance. Do you understand me?"

"I understand, Tsunade- sama. But there are currently too many doubts that deserve looking further into. Until we get the whole picture, the threat to Konoha will not be solved."

Tsunade paused. Neji was one of her finest samurai, known for his calm and intelligence in adverse situations. Besides, Tsunade had been suspicious when a messenger bird had mysteriously left a tip about finding damning evidence in a certain girl's apartment. Tenten was indeed suspicious but the story indeed seemed too… convenient. "…Fine. Shikamaru, Sai, find Naruto and the others. I hereby order you to find out the identity of the person whom Tenten was in contact with. Shikamaru, make sure you keep the Daimyo updated on this matter. Ibiki, bring her to the dungeon prison, where she will be detained until further proof is found of her innocence… or lack thereof."

The mentioned samurai nodded grimly and exited the chamber, while the two guards dragged the unconscious brunette to her feet and followed Ibiki to the basement. Neji followed the exit of Tenten silently, his gaze intense, until he was the only one left with Tsunade in the drafty cavern. The leader of the village turned to the lavender- eyed samurai, arms folded over her generous chest.

"Explain yourself."

The long- haired samurai knelt before his leader, head bowed. He hesitated, another display of emotion from the usually collected Hyuuga. "Tsunade- sama, having spent time with Tenten- san for the past two weeks, I find no reason to suspect her of being a spy although she speaks differently from us and has never been able to name me the village she hails from. I believe, as you do, that she is harbouring a secret that she has not told anybody but I do not believe this secret involves harming the village and the people. Tenten strikes me as a person who…trusts people too easily, and I suspect that someone, the true accomplice of the spy that I killed, has taken advantage of that." A hint of regret strayed into the samurai's tone and Neji kept his head bowed, and Tsunade frowned in understanding. Turning to him fully, Tsunade approached the kneeling figure and waited until Neji looked up and into her knowing eyes.

"Neji, you know that for the safety of the village, it was imperative that any strangers entering it for an extended period of time be monitored. I assigned you to keep an eye on Tenten for precisely this reason. This is why I warned you against attaching too much emotion to a mission. As of now, Tenten's innocence has yet to be proven. How do you explain the ring, and the scrolls? Those are damning evidence, Neji. Finding the blueprints in her room was sufficient for me to order her death." She fingered the scrolls, one of them unrolled to show a diagram of the barrier constructs around the village parameters.

"…I believe that they were planted by the same person who tipped us about Tenten's possession of the scrolls. It is a simple matter for a skilled samurai to break into Sakura's apartment and hide the scrolls where even Tenten would not discover. There is also the matter of who passed her the ring. Her "friend", as Tenten calls him or her, is, I believe, the crux of the matter." The samurai bowed respectfully again after speaking, his black locks shielding his face from further scrutiny by the thoughtful leader.

"Your explanation sounds reasonable. You shall continue on this mission to find the truth. But you must hurry, because if the enemy has made Tenten a scapegoat and allowed her arrest now, it indicates that their plan has started to move, and might already be completed. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Tsunade- sama. I will pledge my all to this duty."

* * *

Tenten woke up in a dank cell, her mouth dry and tasting faintly bitter. Her stomach felt tender from her retching earlier, and she ached from lying on the cold, stone floor. For a moment, she felt disoriented. Where was she, and why had she ended up here?

"Tenten."

Her head jerked up at his voice, and she hated how her heart quickened at his presence even as painful reality sank into her. This man had managed to hurt her where Tsunade and Ibiki's accusations had not.

Unwanted memories of shared laughter and camaraderie filled her mind. She remembered the days of sightseeing and exploring with her listening to his quiet voice as he explained interesting landmarks. She felt the memory of his arms around her waist as he pulled her to safety from the horse, and her palm clenched into a fist as she recalled the feel of his palm against hers after he had opened up to her for the first time… They were part of a past that had been crafted from the start. Her brown eyes glazed over in unshed tears.

The brunette resolutely turned to her side as she lay curled up on the damp floor. If tears were her last dignity then, by God, she would not shed them in front of him.

"Please, look at me." There was a plea tingeing Neji's usually colourless baritone. "The situation is urgent now; we have to find the person whom you had been meeting in the forest. I need your assistance in identifying him or her. Konoha might be in danger."

Ah, so it was the village over everything else then. What had their friendship meant to Neji? What did Tenten herself mean to him? She slowly sat up and turned to face him, chin up. He was still in full samurai uniform, midnight locks tied securely at the back of his nape. Tenten could not bear to gaze into those deep, silvery eyes so she focused instead on a spot behind him, her outward calm belying the turmoil within.

"I-I do not betray my friends, Neji."

The samurai stilled, his face somber. Silence spun out between them as Neji knelt beside the iron bars and Tenten huddled in a corner of the cell. The steady drip of water nearby echoed hollowly in the stone dungeon. A bitter smile curved her parched lips sardonically. What had she expected, an apology? Or even an admission that he had felt as badly as he had hurt her? Despite herself, a slow trembling began in Tenten's limbs, creeping down to the rest of her body. A constriction in her chest built up inexorably, unbearably, until she felt almost breathless from it. Clenching her fists until nails dug bloody half- moons into the flesh of her palms, she struggled to maintain her composure, even as the samurai bowed his head.

When Tenten could not hold it in any longer, the first sobs wracked through her so violently that she could only just find the strength to turn away from him, hating herself for being such a fool to love him despite everything he had done. She was aching for him to hold her, even as he was the cause of her sorrow. The brunette folded around herself as the turmoil of the day swept her under.

Tenten never saw Neji cut down the lock with a slash of his katana to enter the cell. She did not hear him as he came and knelt heavily beside her. But she felt him when he gathered her gently into his strong arms, his own body trembling with unspoken contrition. Tenten clung to Neji as the storm within raged through her, his harsh breaths on her neck, her tears seeping through his robes in a wordless testimony of his betrayal.

* * *

"Kabuto- sama". The black traveling cloak hid her face in its hood, only the tip of her nose in sight beneath the waning moon.

The tall figure looked up from the mass of scrolls littering the scarred, wooden table, a parchment on the top of the pile showing a copy of Konoha's protective barriers, where their various entrances and exits, including the hidden ones, were clearly outlined. A satisfied smirk touched the man's lips, even as the onyx eyes behind a pair of rimmed glasses remained cold and calculating.

"It was a good job that you have done, Kamue. Or should i call you... Karin?" He waited as she approached him from the archway, lowering the hood to free a magnificent head of red hair, the flame colour catching the flickering light of the guttering candle.

"Whichever does not matter, Kabuto- sama. I exist only for your bidding." The spy, recognizing the cool blaze of fire in her lord's eyes as she traced a cold finger along his jaw, allowed the cloak to drop from her.

"Remain in the village for our next step. Do not alert the village as to your presence. We attack in a week's time. That should catch Konoha and its Suna ally unawares, seeing as the naive fool you found has misled them into thinking they have still two weeks before an attack." He caught her wandering fingers in a vice- like grip, jerking the redhead forward, her rounded hips grinding into his.

The candle sputtered before extinguishing, a sigh of black smoke signaling its demise.

* * *

To be continued.


	7. The lull before the storm

**A/N: **Hi guys! Chapter 7 is up! Really, thank you so much for all the kind reviews and for supporting this story :) I was anxious to advance the story too because even I myself don't really know just where the story leads me to sometimes. Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A deep and dragging blackness tugged at her consciousness, tempting her to go on in this dark oblivion. Somewhere, her mind whispered that this darkness was preferable to what the light had in wait for her. A frown marred her sleeping countenance; yes, there was fear and uncertainty and hurt in the light. The frown deepened and her body began to fidget restlessly. She wanted to hide forever. Yet, even as this half- formed thought drifted through her sleep- drugged mind, Tenten registered a soft pressure on the skin between her brows, soothing away the pucker there. The small contact of warmth comforted her; lured her sleeping mind away from the shadows into the light.

Tenten's lids slowly lifted, the forbidding interiors of the dungeon cell gradually coming into focus as she blinked tiredly, still caught in the remnants of dreams. She discovered that she was resting on a bundle of hay beneath a warm quilt instead of the cold stone floors of the chamber. More than that, she felt a hand gently stroking her brows. Tenten's eyes shut again momentarily, her troubled mind relaxing in the quiet barrenness of the cell. However, all sense of peace fled when she suddenly realized who the other presence was. Tenten's eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, the sudden action causing the person to retract his hands.

"Stay away from me, Neji." Her gaze locked on his silvery ones, steeling her will to be distant from him.

Neji's hands slowly lowered to rest on his lap as he knelt beside her. "Tenten. I-"

"Get out. I don't want to see you for as long as I live." Her brown eyes were deliberately hard and cold as she gestured pointedly at the door of the cell.

The samurai paused. Tenten continued to point at the exit, keeping her gaze on the walls.

"Please listen to me this once, even if my presence… irks you." The samurai broke off, seeming to take a breath that was a slip longer than the last. "Konoha is in danger and uncovering the spy from Kirigakure is imperative. Tsunade- sama has reason to believe that an attack is imminent."

"I don't want to hear anymore. Leave now, or I will drag you out myself!" Tenten's chest heaved as she hurled the words at him but she could not forgive his betrayal. The revelations of that morning were still too fresh, too painful.

"Tenten…" Neji took a step toward her but when the girl shrank back against the wall, a veil seemed to come down, erasing all expression from his eyes and face. The long- haired samurai bowed deeply and stiffly in front of her before stepping over the threshold. As the door clanged shut with finality, his quiet voice murmured something before the man turned and departed swiftly from the cell.

Tenten listened to his footsteps retreating until silence once again settled over the dungeon. She wrapped the quilt tightly around herself, unconsciously creating a cocoon of protection around her shaking body. _I am truly sorry_, he had whispered. The apology folded around her heart, bringing hot tears that slid silently down her cheeks.

For the rest of the day, she clung to the blanket, rocking herself as Neji's apology and his words about Konoha being in danger swirled her mind into a mass of confusion and fatigue. The hours passed unmarked, the lengthening shadows her only companion.

* * *

"Tenten- san."

Tenten woke from her reverie, frowning slightly as a familiar figure stood outside her cell, the padlock coming undone with a metallic click. The door swung open and Shikamaru, advisor to Tsunade and the village elders, entered the tiny chamber. Tenten looked at the samurai with apprehension, and it must have shown in her face, because the tall man with his hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail moved to kneel beside her and started speaking in a low voice.

"Tenten- san, I apologise for intruding at this late hour. However, it is urgent that we get the name of your friend who gave you the signet ring. Time is running short and we have to stop the plans of our enemy as soon as possible."

Tenten's mind had been made up after Neji had told her about the threat on Konoha. If innocent civilians were going to be attacked, she could not allow it to happen without doing all she could to prevent it. Despite knowing now that she had been merely treated as a suspicious character in the village for the past month, Konoha's charm and its residents had nonetheless found a place in her heart. But she had to ask her next question. "Wasn't I the supposed spy who had to be monitored? There was enough evidence against me wasn't it? The ring, the blueprints…Whatever I say cannot be believed against hard proof, even if the ring was really a gift and the fact that I have never seen the scrolls before."

The samurai bowed his head. "Tenten- san, I understand if you cannot forgive us for all that we have done. However, Neji and I feel that there is more than meets the eye about the issue. In fact, Neji was the one who managed to convince Tsunade, Ibiki and the other samurai to pursue the issue further instead of condemning you so quickly."

His quiet statement struck her forcibly. Tenten shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. More than his betrayal and deception of the past month, she had been deeply hurt by the thought that Neji, who had known her better than the others in Konoha, had still believed her a despicable spy seeking to destroy an entire village. Now, Shikamaru was telling her that Neji was not one of those who thought her guilty and who had in fact persuaded the formidable leader of the village to look further into the issue. When her eyes opened again, it was softer as she gazed levelly at Shikamaru, still kneeling patiently by her side.

"Thank you for believing in my innocence, Shikamaru- san. It was really not me. I have no idea how the scrolls came to be in my room, and the ring; it was truly a gift from a friend."

"Tenten- san, in order to clear your name with Tsunade- sama and the rest of the samurai, you have to tell me the name of your friend. Please, think of yourself before refusing; if no further evidence can be found of the identity of the true accomplice, I'm afraid that to appease the village and the elders, your life will be sacrificed."

Tenten was torn. Despite her wish to save Konoha and herself, her mind bucked at the thought of betraying Karin. She could not conceive of any way in which her friend could be involved in this mess. Karin had been a very kind and sweet friend to Tenten, and she refused to think that that might have been a façade too.

"Shikamaru- san, please don't ask me to betray my friend. Besides, she has already left for her uncle's home in another village; she can't possibly be involved in any plan to attack Konoha."

"Tenten- san, has it occurred to you that your friend might have been… making use of you to gather intel of the village? The fact that she passed you the signet ring, disguised as a present when it is actually used as identification among Kirigakure's ANBU samurai makes me suspicious as to her motives. Has she ever told you anything about herself or about Kirigakure?" Shikamaru was not only an intelligent advisor but also a tenacious one.

The bald facts laid out blithely by the samurai gave Tenten pause. Thinking back to their conversations in the forest clearing, Tenten found that she could not recall a time when Karin had shared more about herself other than perfunctory details…much like how Neji had done. Also, Karin had always seemed very interested in the going-ons of Konoha, although she had wryly admitted to being a gossip. Tenten frowned when she thought back to the day she had seen Suna's samurai in the village; Karin had asked her almost the same questions that Neji had asked upon Tenten mentioning it, as though it was of something important to Karin. And the ring. Tenten could not find a way to explain how a Kiri samurai ring had come into her friend's possession, nor why she had given it to Tenten when it had obviously been a very expensive item… Doubt and disappointment began to creep into her mind. Tenten rested her head in her hands as the thought of yet another betrayal of her trust washed over her. Was there no end to her heartbreak?

When tears began to leak from her eyes to drip down her arms, Shikamaru stretched out a hand and patted her awkwardly on the back. "Tenten- san, I didn't mean to upset you. However, there is every chance that your friend might just be the actual spy whom we are looking for. Could you tell me her name?" Shikamaru's tone gentled somewhat as the girl continued weeping silently.

"S-she told me her name was… Karin."

Shikamaru broke into a small, crooked smile of relief. "Thank you Tenten- san. With a name to work with, our mission should be made easier. Are there any defining physical characteristics of her? We might be able to trace the hideout of the enemy by tracking her whereabouts."

Tenten wiped the last of her tears from the corners of her eyes wearily. Sighing, she compiled with the samurai's query. "She has long flame- red hair. And her voice is rather high- pitched, especially when she's happy or excited." Pangs of hurt reverberated through her as memories of afternoons spent chatting with a girl whom she had considered a friend flooded her mind's eye. "And she likes to hear gossip and is not afraid of bears…" Tears were beginning to form again in her eyes. Swiping them impatiently away this time, Tenten spoke again, her voice stronger.

"I can bring you to her house tomorrow. It's a cottage by the stream near the clearing."

"That would be really helpful, Tenten- san. Thank you for cooperating. I will request for your release tomorrow from Tsunade- sama. Have a good rest tonight."

Y-you are welcome, Shikamaru- san. If Konoha can be saved, then everything will be worth it." Her head bowed slightly in fatigue and resignation.

The samurai rose to his feet and proceeded to the door. Swinging it open, he turned a last time to speak to Tenten, an inscrutable expression reflected in those sharp, narrow eyes.

"The hay and quilt were brought to you by Neji himself, although Tsunade was not pleased after knowing about it. Have a good night, Tenten- san."

* * *

The next morning, Tenten was already awake and waiting impatiently when Shikamaru came as planned, along with Sai and Naruto. The loud blonde samurai was more subdued today, seeing his new friend being treated as a spy. He was about to open his mouth when, unexpectedly, his quieter partner spoke up.

"Tenten- san, I genuinely enjoyed our art discussions. Please forgive me for keeping you in the dark." Sai's face, usually with a mild smile in place, showed contrition today.

"Tenten- chan! I never thought you were a spy! I'm glad Tsunade-baachan has straightened out her muddled thinking! All thanks to Neji!"

"Sai- san, I- thank you for apologizing. Naruto- san, thanks for your vote of faith." Tenten's smile at the artist was a little strained around the edges but more genuine with Naruto. Turning to Shikamaru, she wanted to ask where Neji was but was interrupted when the advisor spoke before she did.

"Naruto, it will be troublesome if Tsunade- sama hears what you have just said of her. Come on, let's set off to the forest; there's still much to do." Shikamaru took the lead, gesturing for Tenten to walk beside him.

The sunlight was a beautiful sight to behold after a whole day and night of being locked up beneath the earth in the dungeon cell. Tenten's spirits inevitably lifted as she took in the familiar sights and smells of normal daily life. She was fortunately not in chains, and the four of them walked through the village towards the forest as though they were friends on a day out. Tenten finally found her chance to ask her question, Shikamaru's parting words the night before having tortured her mind with guilt towards the silver- eyed samurai.

"Shikamaru- san, do you know where Neji-san is?"

He turned and looked at her, dark eyes narrowed slightly in consideration. Finally, Shikamaru gave a small tsk, as though something was being troublesome.

"Neji swapped mission duties with me; he is currently on the way to inform the Daimyo of the Land of Fire about a possible attack on Konoha, while I'm here in the village to gather information about the spy from you." He decided to omit the part of how he had already been at the main gates of the village the afternoon before when his silver-eyed comrade had intercepted him. Neji had requested for the switch in such a cold manner that Shikamaru had acceded almost immediately, sensing that the other samurai would have forced the issue with a fight if he had not. The Daimyo's castle was a good three days' journey each way, and Shikamaru was determined to seek out the identity of the spy before Neji returned.

"…I see." Tenten voice trailed off. She recalled the words thrown in anger and hurt the day before. After Shikamaru and Naruto had confirmed that Neji had in fact been the one to defend her innocence, her turmoil had receded greatly. Tenten still felt a quiet ache at his deception but she had sincerely wanted to apologise for her harsh words. "When will he be back?"

Shikamaru glanced at the brunette beside him thoughtfully, his adept mind making connections and links. Life was troublesome all right, what with spies and enemies and now, emotions and relationships to add to the headache. Shaking his head imperceptibly, Shikamaru decided to let the two of them to solve their own problems. The spy was the top priority on his list.

"Within the week. Neji will be fine. Come, we are reaching the forest. Show us where she dwelt."

* * *

"…Tenten- chan, where is the cottage? I don't see any building at all in the area." Naruto was the first to point out the obvious after Tenten had led them to the right of the clearing towards the stream, which Karin had mentioned living in a cottage beside.

Tenten's brow furrowed, perplexed. However, confusion was swiftly followed by a gut- pounding comprehension. Karin had, indeed, lied to her. She had never stayed in the forest, had not taken the clearing as an old favourite haunt to relax in. Stepping to the stream, she gazed into her rippling reflection in the clear water, wondering dully if she could ever learn to trust again. Three faces joined hers in the water, their silent support giving her the answer.

"I remember that Karin was bleeding profusely from the arm the first day I met her. She claimed that a bear had attacked her in the forest while she was on her way ho-"

"…But there are no bears in Konoha Forest. They are not indigenous to this area of the Land of Fire." Sai interrupted.

"…Well, it seems like Karin has indeed been lying to me right from the start." Tenten's numb acceptance caused Naruto to pat her back in sympathy as they clustered around on a grassy knoll, the stream murmuring beside them. "The wound was deep and jagged, as though cut by something sharp. It might have been a sword wound."

"Which means she was injured by someone, probably from a Konohan samurai, prior to reaching the forest clearing. That must have been the day she stole the scrolls. Tenten- san, could you describe Karin's appearance to Sai so that he could paint her likeness to distribute around the village? She might still be in Konoha now." Shikamaru was already thinking ahead, calculating the odds of various outcomes.

Tenten nodded her head mutely. Beneath the numbness, a roiling anger mixed with hurt sparked and began to burn.

* * *

The four people made their way back to the Hokage's office. Tsunade wanted to know if any clues had been found in the forest. Frowning upon the bad news, Tsunade turned her attention to Tenten who, despite her fear, looked back at the leader levelly. She was innocent, and looking anything less than calm would be to do herself injustice.

"You are willing to identify your friend now?"

"Yes, Tsunade- sama." Tenten did not elaborate; there was too much to say and she was afraid that she would start crying again.

"How would I know if you are not just another spy, and to allow your plan of attack to continue, sacrificing Karin would not be inconceivable?"

"I have no way of proving that, Tsunade- sama. But I swear on my parents' names that I am innocent." Tenten spoke quietly, conviction in her tone.

Shikamaru spoke up. "Tsunade- sama, Tenten could describe this Karin to Sai and he would be able to make a profile of this woman. Perhaps we could continue the investigation from there."

After Tsunade had consented, Tenten and Sai sat down and she began describing Karin to the artist. With deft strokes of his brush, Sai soon captured Karin's likeness on rice paper and raised it for Tenten's perusal when he was done.

"Yes, that is Karin." The length of flame hair surrounding a narrow face with slanted eyes that were just a little too high on the face were captured to lifelike detail, as was the slender nose and thin lips. Behind Tenten, Lee gave a gasp. Tenten turned behind and saw that Lee was now flipping through a book filled with portraits and words. On the cover was written a simple description: Konoha Bingo Book.

"There! I knew that I had seen that face before!" Lee raised the book triumphantly, a thumb marking one of the pages.

Tsunade likewise stood up. The four samurai and Tsunade scrutinized the page that Lee had pointed to, exchanging grim looks when Tsunade snapped the book shut. Tenten remained sitting on the wooden chair, mystified.

"Shikamaru, escort Tenten back to the dungeon where she is to remain until further instructions. Lee, Naruto, I want you both to round up the rest of the samurai from your rank to start patrol duty around the village around the clock for suspicious characters. Sai, replicate the portrait and place them around the village by day's end." Tsunade began firing orders in rapid succession and the samurai set to their task, jaws set in determination.

"Come, Tenten- san. I will explain on the way."

* * *

The duo made their way down to the dungeon, footsteps echoing in the stone corridor of the dungeon. Judging from their reactions, Tenten guessed that they had recognized Karin from the portrait, and it did not bode well for the redhead.

"Karin's name is false. She is actually called Kamue, a missing samurai from the Village of Sound a few years back. She is an expert on reconnaissance and deception, and supposedly left her village because she had turned spy for an unknown accomplice. She was successful, because the Village of Sound was destroyed badly and important official documents and secret swordsmanship techniques were found missing after the chaos." Shikamaru's calm voice laid out the available information on the missing spy from the Bingo Book.

Reaching her cell, Shikamaru unlocked the door and both of them entered it, making themselves comfortable on the hay. "Your name cannot be fully cleared until we are able to capture Kamue or her accomplice, so you will have to remain in here for a while." Shikamaru's voice was a little apologetic. "But given her track record and the fact that nobody has been able to link Kamue directly to several espionage crimes in other villages even though she was a chief suspect makes me think that she was probably involved in our problem here too. The troublesome thing is the accomplice she is working with. There has not been any intel about this mysterious person behind the scenes."

Tenten nodded in acceptance at his words. Relieved and glad that she had managed to help somewhat, she relaxed slightly, the quilt wrapped comfortably around her. "Then what is Konoha's next step? Surely there has to be a way to capture Kari-Kamue." She could not believe that somebody could be despicable enough to pretend to be good friends with a person just as a means to an unimaginable end.

"We will have to take it a step at a time. But Tsunade suspects that an attack on Konoha is imminent. I agree too; there have been stirrings from Kirigakure since a year ago. I just wonder if the spying and Kirigakure's attack are linked." The dark-haired samurai frowned in thought, standing up as he did so. "I have to go now; Tsunade has likely come up with a plan by now. See you soon." The door swung shut behind the samurai, whose hand lifted in a lazy wave as he sauntered down the corridor.

Tenten settled back in the hay, deep in thought. She recalled how Karin would always go and "get supplies" and would not appear in the clearing the next day. Was that when she met her unknown accomplice? And now, it seemed like no coincidence that Karin would always disappear whenever something of significance happened to Konoha, such as Suna's samurai appearing in the village. The situation seemed to be much more serious than she had initially thought. Yet, she could not help the overwhelming sense of relief at the thought that she would be exonerated if Karin or her accomplice were caught.

* * *

The days passed in a blur. Sai had placed wanted posters of the suspected spy around the village with a reward for sight or capture. Unfortunately, even on the fifth day of Tenten's incarceration, no news of Karin had surfaced. Karin had either left the village or her reconnaissance skills were truly unparalleled. Tsunade had ordered extra guards to be posted around the village's parameters and Sunagakure's samurai had started arriving two days ago. Villagers could sense a mounting tension as the number of samurai in full armour and swords began patrol duty on foot and horse.

Tobu- san had visited her one day and had hesitantly apologized for his role in the surveillance mission in which Tenten had been the prime suspect. He had then told her about the unprecedented increase in the amount of weapons ordered by the Hokage office in preparation for a possible attack. Shikamaru, as well as Lee, Sai, Sakura and Naruto had also become frequent visitors to update her on the latest happenings. All of them had been kept busy with extra training sessions, weapons and rations inventory, as well as other necessary missions that would help Konoha in its preparation for a siege. Sakura had also been run ragged at the hospital, where increased medical supplies had been ordered and villagers were trained in basic first aid to serve as temporary helpers if and when the need arose.

Tenten would listen to her friends with increasing worry for the outside world as she stayed helplessly, day after dreary day, beneath the grounds. She worried for her friends' safety and most of all about him. On days when Lee and the others came to visit, she could not hide her disappointment whenever she saw that Neji was not among them, her smile losing a little of its sparkle even as the sounds of conversation surrounded her. The silver- eyed samurai had in fact not appeared in the dungeon ever since the day she had shouted at him to leave. Tenten would replay the scene incessantly, wishing fervently now that she had not uttered those words, no matter how angry or hurt she had been.

The ever- observant Shikamaru had informed her, not unkindly, that Neji's mission was not completed. The other samurai and Sakura had glanced obliquely at Shikamaru when he told Tenten that but they did not raise him on his lie. It was true that Neji had not completed his mission but that was because Tsunade had assigned him another one. The silver- eyed samurai had actually arrived back in Konoha unexpectedly early, having ridden hard to convey the urgent news of a possible attack on Konoha to the Daimyo. Tsunade had then assigned Neji to lead the extra training sessions for Konohan and Suna samurai. This should have given the Hyuuga plenty of time to visit Tenten, and his avoidance of the dungeon had been conspicuously deliberate even to Naruto and Lee.

"We will come again tomorrow, Tenten! It's time for our patrol duty." Lee was his usual exuberant self, giving Tenten a thumbs-up pose as her visitors prepared to leave. Seven days had passed since her start of imprisonment and still, no sighting of Karin had been managed. Preparations for the siege was well underway, although weapons and rations for the increased number of samurai in the village were still being produced and delivered due to the sudden demand.

Tenten waved her friends goodbye and settled back on the hay. She snuggled into the warmth of the blanket, a poor substitute for Neji's actual presence. She wondered if he was all right and what he was busy with at the moment. Tenten was anxious to see him again and retract the hurtful words that she had said the last time they had met and to tell him that she had put the past behind her. Most of all, she wanted to have him near, if for no reason but to hear his voice and see his beautiful face again. Praying silently for his safe and speedy return, his name sighed gently from her lips before Tenten drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the brunette as she lay in dreams with the warm quilt gathered securely around her, a figure with long, midnight locks and piercing eyes of silver stood outside the little cell, not moving from his spot till the first rays of dawn lightened the gloom in the underground cavern. He was gone by the time Tenten's eyes opened in wakefulness, leaving no trace of his yen in the cold and forbidding corridors of the dungeon.

* * *

"Kabuto- sama, Kirigakure's samurai are positioned just outside the border of Konoha Forest, out of range of their sentries. Tomorrow, they will be able to travel quickly to reach the barriers through the forest. They have not been able to find me despite search efforts." A hint of pride entered the female's voice as she knelt before him, the flickering flame of a wood fire hid the man's face half in shadow. They were themselves at the borders of the great forest. Karin would return to the village under cover of night later in preparation for the next day.

"Are the traps set? Make sure that nothing goes wrong. I have waited too long for this." The man named Kabuto spoke softly, the velvet tone sheathing a cord of steel.

"Yes, Kabuto- sama. Konoha seems ill- prepared in terms of weaponry and food rations. Our plan should exhaust their supplies effectively. The stage is set for our victory."

"I want you to remain hidden after your part is done; you have been recognized and it will not do to have you captured."

Karin looked up at the elusive man, a hint of hope in her scarlet eyes. She had followed Kabuto for the past five years after deserting the village of Sound, helping to bring his many plans to fruition through her espionage skills. Eventually, she had become his lover as well. She knew that to him, she was but a pawn, a useful chess piece to be used on the board of power. Yet, as a woman, she could not help but hope.

"Am I…important to you, Kabuto- sama?"

"Yes, I cannot lose you." The silver- haired man had already begun to move back to his tent, dismissing her.

Karin slowly stood up, her heart beating in joy. Travelling swiftly back in the direction of Konoha, she silently vowed to help him achieve his dream, no matter what it took.

* * *

To be continued.


	8. Attack

**A/N: omg people. This has been a long time in coming. Really sorry about the delay! Uni life and FYP and exams were crazy /: But this is chapter 8, and i'm sorry that it has taken me this long to come up with it! Please enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Attack**

The full moon was hidden behind wisps of dark clouds, the sky an unending stretch of darkness interspersed by the occasional star.

Foliage rustled as feet whispered through the undergrowth, darker shadows fleeting among the gloom of Konoha forest in the dead of night.

Back in the ancient village where its inhabitants lay slumbering, a slim figure materialized out of the darkness and lit a match, the faint sulphurous odour dissipating in the air as the flame travelled rapidly down the thin snaking wick camouflaged against the muddy grounds thirty feet from the guarded hidden entrance to Konoha. The figure was already on the way to the next hidden entrance when a bright flash lit up the night sky, the explosion creating a gaping hole in the stonewall as burning bodies fell, twitching and twisting grotesquely amongst the debris. "Hurrr!" Figures that had crouched waiting beyond the trees now poured out of the forest and into Konoha, swords and tantos raised in a resounding battle cry.

Multiple explosions soon formed a background cacophony to the sounds of screaming and metal clashing as tongues of flame licked the walls of buildings and shops. Crashes and the tinkling of glass and porcelain; the heavy thuds of rock and brick falling as roofs collapsed from engulfing flames—destruction weaved a path through the main streets of Konoha as Kirigakure samurai, torches held high, stormed the village.

"Infiltration! Infiltration!" Fighting had already begun. Pockets of clashes and confrontation soon appeared everywhere as sentries on patrol duty pulled out their swords and tantos and fought off the waves of Kiri mercenaries in a ruthless dance of metal and blood. Bodies clad in the gray armor of the Kirigakure village fell in sprays of crimson, Konohan swords dripping with the enemy's blood in the moonlight.

The intruders were undaunted as more and more of their comrades entered the village in a coordinated fashion from all four directions where hidden entrances had been overcome. The village was being systematically destroyed even as Konohan and Suna samurai spread into predetermined formations of defence and offence.

"Shikamaru! Find Tsunade at once and inform her of the intruders!" Kakashi Hatake, one of the samurai commandos, shouted above the chaotic sounds of fighting, even as the masked man fought off the thrust of the enemy's sword aimed for his heart. The black- haired advisor immediately ran towards the Hokage building, weaving through the burning debris as he used his tanto to deter Kiri samurai who were determined to cut him down. Civilians were running helter- skelter to escape from the enemy, the frightened cries of young children rising through the night sky.

Swearing under his breath, Shikamaru swiftly ascended the steps of the Hokage building, thankfully still unscathed and headed towards the circular office of Tsunade where a lamp was already burning.

* * *

Tenten was jerked awake by the jangling sounds of the lock being impatiently dismantled. Struggling to sit up as she flipped the quilt away, the brunette's eyes widened as the man slipped the heavy bolt free and stepped into the cell, clad in armor with his katana securely tied to his back.

"Neji? What happene-" Her voice was cut off as the tall samurai strode into the cell and pulled her to her feet, his long fingers gripped firmly over her wrist.

"Come with me; Tsunade wishes to see you. Konoha is being attacked at the moment by Kirigakure."

Nodding to show her understanding, Tenten allowed him to steer her. The cell was soon far behind them and before long, Tenten found herself back in the circular room with its clutter of documents and scrolls.

The leader of the village was already going through strategies and plans with some other samurai, paper and brushes scattered on the large antique table. Tenten could see Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto, Sakura and Shizune, their somber faces half- lit in the shadows cast by the oil lamp. Neji left her side to join the group, his fingers grazing her palm for a moment before releasing his grip on her. "Stay here."

Tenten shivered at the contact. Unsure of what to do in the tense atmosphere of the room, Tenten decided to move closer to them, sitting herself on a wooden chair by the wall.

"…it seems that there are different groups carrying out coordinated actions-"

"Yes, some to set fire and cause chaos, others that are fighting our men; those seem better trained and of higher rank."

The door to the office burst open to reveal Iruka Umino, a mid- ranking samurai. "Tsunade- sama! A group of samurai is headed in this direction now! Gai and Kakashi are fighting them off with Anko and Asuma!"

The leader straightened at the news and did not hesitate. "Iruka, get Ibiki and the ANBU samurai under him to give Kakashi and Gai assistance. Try to capture them alive for interrogation, now!" Iruka immediately nodded and retreated.

"_Shishou_, let me go to the hospital now to help out." Sakura had spoken up after the samurai left, the medic's green eyes anxious yet determined.

"Yes, that was what I was about to say. Shizune, you and Sakura will take charge at the hospital and heal all samurai and civilians. I trust that you will keep them safe." After the two women had exited the office, Tsunade turned her attention back to the remaining samurai. "Now, about our strategy…"

Tenten, who was finding the description of the attack very familiar, was searching through her memory as to why it was so. When she stood up suddenly, the legs of the chair scraping loudly against the bare floor, everyone turned to her. Feeling slightly self- conscious, the girl nevertheless ploughed on.

"Tsunade- sama, I may have an idea on how to combat their fighting formation."

At the raised eyebrows of the village leader, Tenten began to feel even more daunted, feeling Tsunade's gaze weighing her words and more importantly, her integrity and trustworthiness. Finally, Tsunade spoke, having seemed to make her mind up.

"Speak, Tenten- san."

The ancient samurai and their leader stood in a loose circle around her as Tenten began to outline the strategies that she had researched on back when she was still a student in Tokyo University. The formation that the Kiri samurai was attacking in was almost identical to that employed by the Japanese soldiers in World War I, the topic on which Tenten had had to analyse for an advanced module. Infiltrate, destroy, kill. These were the tactics that the Japanese soldiers had carried out in deadly speed with different factions in charge so that enemies would be distracted and torn between protecting civilians and attacking them.

"The best way against this formation is to concentrate the different groups together so that the destruction of the village will stop and civilians can be brought to safety somewhere else. At the moment, they are about to attack here, the highest position in the chain of command. These samurai must be destroyed first, and then our attention can be focused on subduing the rest." This was precisely the method employed by Japan's enemies during WWI, which had eventually overpowered the Japanese imperial army.

Tenten could hardly believe her history modules would actually come into use in such a time. Learn from past mistakes—that was what the academic subject of history served to do. Yet, in an ironic but totally useful way, the past was about to learn from the future. Tenten silently gave a thank you to her professors.

"That sounds plausible. Lee and Naruto, I'm placing you in charge of rounding up the Kiri samurai into an area where our men can handle them; dispatch as many samurai as you can find to fight them once they are all together. Their commander is probably giving orders from afar, especially since the Kiri samurai seem to be acting on pre- given orders. Shikamaru, Neji, bring the root ANBU samurai with you and search the Konoha forest thoroughly for the presence of the enemy. Capture the leader alive if possible for interrogation. I am not ruling out the possibility that Kirigakure is not the only mastermind behind this mess. If there are any emergencies or new outcomes, I must be informed immediately. You are dismissed."

"Tsunade- sama, what about Tenten?" Neji's spoke up quietly. The others stopped in their step to see how their leader would react. After all, the suspected spy had just managed to provide a viable battle plan to protect Konoha.

"She will remain here with me. Any alterations to the plan will require her input. Tenten- san, do you have any problems with this arrangement?" Tsunade's firm voice addressed the brunette, answering Neji's spoken question, as well as his unspoken one. Tenten shook her head resolutely. She would do anything to save Konoha from the enemy. The Hyuuga nodded silently and bowed, turning to leave the office.

"Wait, Neji!" Tenten followed him to the darkened corridor and grabbed his hand as the samurai turned to leave. She wanted to ask him where he had been and tell him that she missed him. But now, with Konoha in danger, such things seemed small and insignificant. Tenten walked around to face him, studying his features, smooth and expressionless as always. The samurai had stilled and was now gazing at her steadily. "Neji," she paused and took in a deep breath, releasing it in a shivery rush as her grip tightened unconsciously on his hand. "I am sorry for saying those words to you. I never knew what you did for me until Shikamaru told me. And I want to say thank you, for trusting me." Releasing his hand, Tenten felt a weight lift from her heart and she knew then that forgiving him had also freed her. Stepping back slightly, Tenten smiled at him. "Come back safely. I know you will."

"Tenten." He paused. "Stay safe here with Tsunade sama." With that, he was gone, a brave warrior gone forth to meet his enemies with coated armor and ready sword.

* * *

Tsunade was standing, back to the door as she looked out onto Konoha below. Through the glass, Tenten could see billows of black smoke flume in the distance and hear the muffled booms and shouts.

"This was exactly what I was afraid of."

The girl shut the door quietly and made her way to the front of the table. Tsunade continued to speak.

"As Fire Country's strongest samurai village, it is inevitable that other villages would seek to gain power over us. But the villagers and samurai should not have to pay the price for their greed and fear! As the Hokage, I will protect the village and my people!"

Tenten was taken aback by the words. In Tokyo, leadership and politics were conducted in cool realism that could not match the fire and passion that Tsunade harboured for this ancient village. Tenten could not vouch for modern leaders but back here, in the circular room while a battle raged on outside between samurai, a budding admiration for the older woman grew.

A missive was delivered from an ANBU samurai and Tsunade seemed satisfied after perusing it.

"The Fire Daimyo's men are arriving as backup for Konoha. It was a blessing that we managed to get word to him before this attack. Tenten, do you know why the Daimyo is involved this time?"

Surprised that Tsunade would share such important news with her, Tenten nevertheless listened attentively and paused before answering, "Could this attack on Konoha be an indirect means to obtain greater power? Because if Konoha were to be gotten under control, the attackers would have the military power that Konoha provides and use it to…usurp the Daimyo's throne?"

Tsunade sat back in her chair, the springs crackling as she leaned back in apparent satisfaction. "Good observation, Tenten. We have received news of unrest from Kirigakure for over a year now. But things had been peaceful up till then. The unrest coincided with rumours that Kamue and other, unknown accomplices had appeared in Kirigakure. Coincidences are never as accidental as they seem. The Kiri samurai might have a pact with somebody else outside of the village to attack Konoha."

"Which means that both parties would get to benefit if the attack on Konoha succeeds? Who would benefit?" Tenten was eager and curious to learn about the history and politics of this ancient village straight from the Hokage's mouth; this was history literally coming alive for her.

"Konoha is home to many ancient samurai families, who have secret techniques that are passed down only in the family. The Hyuuga clan is an example. Kirigakure once kidnapped Hyuuga Hinata years ago in order to demand for their secret techniques as ransom. I would not be surprised to know if that is the reason why Kiri is in on this attack. As for who would want to usurp the Daimyo's throne, we can only guess at the moment, although it seems to point towards Kamue's accomplice or master."

Tenten was intrigued by the anecdote about Neji's family. The samurai had only talked about his father once. But now, she knew why Neji's samurai skills were so good.

"Is there a way to capture the enemy then?"

"It is unlikely that the mastermind behind this attack would join in the fray personally. The only way is to hope that we can get information out of the Kiri samurai once the battle is over and trace from there."

* * *

An hour later, Maito Gai entered the Hokage office, a few cuts on his body but was none the worse for wear after entering the fight.

"Tsunade- sama! I am proud to inform you that my eternal rival and I have deterred the Kiri samurai who were bent on attacking you! Oh, and Asuma and Kurenai too!" Tenten could only smile exasperatedly at his ludicrous thumbs- up pose, a megawatt smile flashing across his face.

"Excellent work, Gai! Go and give assistance to Lee and Naruto with the other Kiri samurai. But first, make sure none of those wounds are too serious. Report to me again at dawn!"

"Yes, Tsunade- sama!" The exuberant man flashed a last grin at the two women in the office before sprinting away to his next duty. Tenten wondered where all his energy came from. Lee, Gai's protégé, was equally exhausting.

The good news buoyed up the atmosphere in the office. It seemed that Konoha was having the upper hand in the fight. Tsunade still seemed worried about something though.

"What is it, Tsunade- sama?"

The older woman merely rested her chin on her cupped hands, a frown furrowing the smooth brow. "I am just afraid that our samurai would run out of weapons, especially if the enemy keeps attacking. The Daimyo's men would not arrive for another two days."

Tenten recalled Tobu- san's words when he had visited her a few days ago while she had still been imprisoned. Her thoughts were interrupted when Shikamaru burst into the office, his characteristic cool lost for the moment.

"Tsunade- sama, Neji has been captured by the Kiri samurai!"

Both women stood up at the news. Tsunade leaned over the table, eyes blazing.

"Shikamaru! Why did you come back here then! Give chase!"

"Hiashi- san is currently on their trail; the Kiri samurai said something about capturing a Hyuuga clan member as being a bonus; if I am not wrong, there seems to be two different agendas behind this battle. If this is so then I had to inform you at the first opportunity."

Tenten was already reaching for the door, her mind already conjuring up nightmarish images. Neji was in danger.

"Tenten! Where are you going! Come back here—" Tsunade's command was cut short by the slam of the wooden door and the sound of footsteps rapidly fading.

* * *

Past the darkened corridor of the Hokage building, Tenten reached the wide steps that led to the path to the village. Pausing at the head of the steps, she took in the carnage of the attack, temporarily taken aback. The view from the Hokage office had not prepared her for the immediacy of the damage; the smells of burning wood permeated the night air and in the distance, she could still hear the keening screams and shouts of the villagers. The air was hazy from dust and smoke. Coughing as she ran, Tenten headed straight into the chaos, heedless of the danger.

* * *

The female samurai flitted through the cobbled alleys, keeping close to the walls enclosing fallen houses. In her black robes and head- scarf, the fiery red hair and eyes were well- hidden by the shadows. She remembered Kabuto's orders and vowed to stay low until the Kiri samurai had done their job. Now, she would return to Kabuto's side for further orders after the success of the infiltration. Reaching the end of the alleyway, Karin peered around before stepping out into the deserted road. It seemed that the locus of fighting had moved elsewhere, though the damage was apparent in the rubble and occasional body strewn like careless toys as she made her way through the heart of Konoha towards the forest.

"Stop."

The calm, almost lazy tone of a man reached her ears. Not pausing to find out his identity, deciding that this was a samurai whose skills at going undetected were superb for she had not discovered him, Karin ran, hoping to reach the forest where she knew the hidden paths by like the back of her palm. She could shake her pursuer off then.

However, it seemed that the man was no ordinary samurai. Though quiet, Karin's sense of danger heightened increasingly and she knew that he was closing in. More Konohan samurai had begun to appear as they left the residential areas into the business district of the village. There were still fights between Kiri and Konohan samurai in this area and much more casualties. But she had no time to care about the other people. Her pursuer had shouted out to his comrades and suddenly, four samurai were on her heels. Karin's mind spun rapidly. Running was not an option now. Just then, she saw her chance of escape.

* * *

"Let me go, or I will kill her."

Tenten suddenly found herself caught in an iron grip, her throat once again at the mercy of a sword. She struggled; she had to find Neji and save him; every second lost was every second in which his life could be in danger. Damn herself for not paying attention to her surroundings just now! But she suddenly went limp when the familiar, _female _voice reached her ears. It could not be…

"Karin."

The grip over her chest did not lessen, the deadly blade still held a shiver away from her skin. Karin Karin Karin. This could not be happening.

"I'm serious, Konohan filth! Let me go, or you will have the blood of this villager on your hands."

Thinking numbly that this was all déjà vu, Tenten barely felt it as the sword began to draw blood. They were moving now, Tenten's feet being dragged backwards as the female samurai retreated from her pursuers. Vaguely, she recognized one of them. Kakashi Hatake, one of the samurai commanders whom Sakura had mentioned to her before.

"Damnit." The softly uttered curse was the last thing she heard before Tenten felt an impact at the base of her skull and her world dissolved into blackness.

* * *

**To be continued. **

**P.S: Chapter 9 will be up soon. I have more time on my hands now haha. **


	9. Foe or Friend?

**A/N: Hello people! Chapter 9 is up :) Have fun reading it! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Foe or Friend?**

The splash of cold water shocked Tenten to wakefulness. Gasping from the intake of water up her nose, her eyes took in the dank surroundings. She seemed to be in a cave of some sort, lit up by an oil lamp set in the corner. Memory returned along with consciousness. Karin had caught her as she had been rushing through Konoha to get to Neji.

Said girl was in front of her, a bucket in her hands. The redhead did not catch her gaze.

"So the sleeping beauty has awakened. May I know to whom I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Another figure materialized from the deep shadows of the cavern. Recoiling instinctively, Tenten gazed up at the tall, silver- haired man in a hood. He reminded her of a snake. When she remained quiet and refused to catch his glance, the man bent down and gripped her jaw, forcing Tenten to look at him. Glaring at the repulsive man, Tenten struggled and managed to shake free of his hand. The sore feeling told her she would bruise in the morning.

"Ah, we have a stubborn one. Never mind, she is of no use to us anyway. Get rid of her once we start moving." A cold finger stroked her cheek and Tenten itched to slap his hand away but they were bound tightly behind her. Thankfully, the man stood up and looked to move away.

"Yes, Kabuto- sama. Would you… be requiring anything else tonight?" The meek tone of the redhead was irreconcilable with the fierce tone that she had taken with the Konohan samurai and Tenten could not mistake the nuanced meaning behind Karin's query, nor the near- adoring look in those red eyes. Tenten, despite her best efforts, began to feel pity for her. Anybody with eyes could see that this man named Kabuto did not have a shred of feeling for anyone but himself.

Kabuto merely tilted his head before melding into the shadows again. Karin remained in the cave with her and she seemed to regain a brusque demeanor as she jerked a bowl of water to Tenten's mouth. Eyeing the clear liquid and the redhead with suspicion, she shrank back from Karin a little.

Karin gave an irritable sigh and continued, "It's not poisoned. Drink this, or you will get a headache from where I hit you just now."

Tenten was nonplussed.

"Why give me water? Why should it matter to you whether my head would hurt or not?" _Didn't you show your true colours by making use of me all those times back in Konoha?_

Karin froze, the unspoken words a miasma in the still air.

Setting down the bowl forcefully, Karin did not reply her. Instead, she took out a roll of bandages and a bottle of ointment from her robes. Methodically, Karin applied the medicine on Tenten's throat, fingers quick yet gentle. Within moments, gauze had covered the thin bloodied line that stretched from one side of Tenten's jaw to the other.

Tenten felt the light weight of the bandage that now hid the cut that Karin's own sword had created. Her mind was in turmoil. "Why are you doing all these?"

"Don't read too much into it; your life doesn't matter to me at all. And don't think of escaping; I'll be standing guard outside." Karin was already on the way out of the cavern, carelessly throwing the words behind her shoulder.

"I see…" She had mistaken Karin's actions after all. The rogue samurai probably did not want her to die so simply from dehydration or infection. Struggling against the thick rope that bound her arms and legs, Tenten was suddenly furious at herself for the moment of weakness when she had imagined that Karin still cared, as a friend. Such foolish, naïve thoughts. She had even used Tenten as a shield to get away from Kakashi and the other Konohan samurai just now and would likely have slit her throat if the situation had been more pressing.

Her arms raw from constantly chafing against the rope, Tenten gave up trying to loosen the tight knots that imprisoned her limbs. Karin was clever, she would grant the redhead that. Karin had anticipated that Kakashi would let her escape for fear that she would hurt Tenten. The last shred of faith in Karin fizzled and died, leaving an empty, horrid feeling in her chest. Tenten leaned back against the rough wall of the cave, closing her eyes in resignation.

Eventually, Tenten's thoughts drifted to the man whom Karin had addressed as Kabuto. Was he the mastermind behind Konoha's attack? It seemed that Karin answered to his orders. If he was truly the mastermind then he had underestimated the strength of Konoha. She remembered that the Konohan samurai, along with the Suna allies, had been winning the battle. Yet, a niggling instinct warned her against this man. She would be the one underestimating the enemy if she assumed that Kabuto's plan simply extended to a mindless attack on the village.

A dull throbbing began at the base of her skull. Damn Karin for being right that she would have a headache. On top of her physical discomfort, Tenten was now even more anxious to be free from this hellhole. She had to inform Tsunade about Kabuto and she had to save Neji. Tomorrow, she would find a way to escape.

* * *

The opportunity to flee came much more easily than she had expected. Karin was back the next morning. After cleaning and wrapping clean gauze around her wound again, she untied Tenten's arms, much to the brunette's surprise. Gesturing to a bowl of water and bread set in front of Tenten, Karin only said one word before busying herself with a basket of items that she had brought into the cave.

"Eat."

Tenten had no such intention. The moment Karin's back was turned, she rapidly untied her own legs and was on her feet, the wooden bowl in her hand. She was about to strike Karin on the back of the head when the samurai calmly reached behind and gripped her wrist, effectively stopping the descent of the bowl.

"It's no use, Tenten. Did you seriously think that I wouldn't know that you would try this? You should have been grateful I'm giving you food and the freedom to feed yourself." The grip on Tenten's wrist tightened and the brunette winced in pain, her limp hand surrendering the bowl to Karin. The redhead silently set the bowl aside and began to rebind Tenten.

"Because of this, there won't be meals for you anymore. Not that you will need them for much longer..." A final tug and Tenten was bound again so tightly this time that she could not even move her arms.

Angrily, Tenten lashed out at the other girl, who had returned to the basket. "Why don't you just kill me now, instead of wasting both of our time here? Why wait any longer?"

Karin turned to look at her, an inscrutable expression in her eyes. "Kabuto- sama has ordered me to kill you only when we start moving. Until then, you will remain here. Do not try to escape again. If you do, I will be forced to kill you immediately."

"Kill me now, then! Kabuto finds me useless, so you should too, because everything is about him, isn't it? Nobody else matters to you, not even a friend who cherished and believed everything you said and did!"

Her head snapped to the side from the sudden slap. Karin had bent down and was now level with Tenten. The samurai was breathing hard, her face ablaze with fury.

"Stop saying that you are my friend, Tenten! I used you then and I will use you again if Kabuto- sama sees a need to! So I will not, cannot apologise for it! " Karin whirled around and left the cave.

Stunned, Tenten slumped against the wall, feeling the stinging mark on her cheek. The outburst from Karin had been unexpected, more so the hint of regret she had seen in those red eyes before Karin had turned away. Tenten felt the slight pressure against her throat from the dressing, looked at the bread lying a few feet from her. A kindle of hope burgeoned in her. However, she remembered the man named Kabuto and how Karin had looked at him the night before.

Tenten began to struggle against her binds, looking around the cave for any sharp edges that would cut them for her. However, the tiny cavern, although carved into a rock cliff, was damp and covered with moss. Tenten cursed her bad luck. The confrontation with Karin had left her even more determined to escape. The realization that Karin might still possibly care was comforting but not sufficient to assure Tenten that she would not be killed. Kabuto would want her dead sooner or later, though the man seemed like an arrogant bastard who had not killed her immediately because he had deemed her too weak to be a threat. He had probably planned for Karin to finish her off too, just so that he could enjoy seeing Tenten being killed by her friend. If Tenten was not wrong, Karin would do anything for this slippery character.

So she would not be killed now. Tenten did not know when the time would arrive but she was determined to be far away by then. Glancing around the cave again, Tenten spied the oil lamp placed neared the entrance of the cave to be lit later in the night when Karin came again. An idea began to form in her mind. She would do whatever it took to escape.

* * *

Night arrived, as did Karin, who had brought Tenten some food and fed her with it despite her words earlier. The earlier confrontation was not mentioned. Instead, Tenten ate the food in silence, her protesting stomach finally settling down after the long day. However, she thanked Karin afterwards, tacking a warm smile along with her thanks. Karin had glanced at her a moment longer than usual before sweeping out of the cave.

As she had hoped, Karin had lit up the oil lamp and the flame now danced merrily in the shadows of the cave, casting a warm glow in the darkness. Tenten eased her way to the lamp as quietly as she could with both arms and legs trussed up. It was a difficult task, with her limbs effectively immobile but Tenten finally managed the feat after several minutes.

Carefully lifting the lid of the lamp using her feet, Tenten sighed in relief when it opened without trouble. Quickly, she lifted her legs over the naked flame, setting the rope as close to the fire as she dared. Slowly, the thick rope began to singe, the fibres breaking apart as the rope began to catch fire. Tenten felt the sweat rolling down her back as she struggled to maintain the awkward position, praying that Karin would not suddenly barge into the cave, or that Kabuto character to appear.

Minutes passed agonizingly. The rope seemed to burn forever. Tenten breathed a sigh of relief when it was finally burnt through enough for her to be able to break it with a little force. Kicking the rope aside, she began to work on the one binding her arms. This was more tricky, for she could not see clearly if she had positioned her arms, tied behind her, properly over the lamp. Shaking from the exertion, she accidentally knocked it over.

Immediately, the oil spread out in a puddle and the flame danced, flaring brightly as it began to devour the fuel in a widening arc. Tenten had to jump back to prevent from getting burnt. Smoke began to rise, a black choking fume that began to fill the tiny cavern. Knowing that this was the only chance of escape that she would ever get, Tenten rushed at Karin the moment she entered the cave, knocking the girl over. Stumbling over her, Tenten managed to take advantage of Karin's surprise and ran out of the cave, feeling the cool air of the forest in her face. She ran blindly forward, the undergrowth crushing beneath her bare feet. She had managed to escape!

Tenten's relief only lasted a moment. With a loud cry, Karin fell on her, tackling the brunette to the ground. Tenten, her arms still bound, fell hard and she gasped as she felt her leg twist beneath her. The kiss of a cold blade touched her throat. Pinned to the ground by the weight of Karin and her sword, Tenten was powerless to move. This was the end then.

"Go ahead and kill me, Karin. Kabuto ordered you to do so. Obey him then.

"I just want to tell you this—despite what you did to me and Konoha, I wanted to forgive you and be your friend again. I had hoped that everything was just a huge misunderstanding. And now, I still wish to be your friend, Karin. But I know that Kabuto ordered you to kill me. So do it; if not, I will expose Kabuto's identity."

Tenten closed her eyes and waited for death to take her. She could hear a roaring in her ears, acutely aware that the feel of the sharp blade pressing against her flesh was her last memory of the world.

* * *

Seconds ticked by. The pressure of anticipation grew so great that Tenten opened her eyes again. Karin was still kneeling over her, her face contorted, gripping Tenten painfully.

"I will kill you-!" Yet, the rogue samurai's sword remained hovering over Tenten's throat. A tear dripped onto Tenten's cheek.

"Karin…? Why are you crying?" Tenten attempted to sit up and managed to push a barely- resisting Karin away from her. The long sword clattered to the side. Tenten surreptitiously began to rub the rope tying her arms together against the fallen blade as Karin collapsed backwards, chest heaving.

When the rope finally slid from her wrists, the edges frayed and cut from the blade, Tenten approached Karin, kneeling down in front of the shaking girl.

"Karin, thank you."

The redhead merely shifted her head away but pointed to the northwest direction. "Get out from that way, before Kabuto- sama returns. Quickly."

Tenten glanced at the path that was barely discernible from the overgrown foliage. Her mouth felt dry. Turning back to the other girl, she wanted to say something but found herself unable to articulate the roil of emotion within her as she faced Karin.

"Go, now!"

Tenten took to her feet and began to run towards the hidden trail, half- hobbling due to her twisted ankle. Tenten knew that this was a godsend, having Karin disobey her beloved Kabuto- sama but she could not resist looking back at the girl, a lone figure in the middle of the clearing. Suddenly, memories of the two of them laughing and chatting in dappled sunlight in another clearing flooded her mind. She found herself turning back although her brain screamed for her to make her escape _now _before Kabuto came back.

"Karin…"

When the girl looked up and saw Tenten smiling in front of her, she could only stare as the brunette pulled her to her feet, dusting dried leaves from the redhead's dark clothing.

"I'm bringing you back to Konoha. Facing Tsunade is better than facing Kabuto once he knows you let me go, and I will plead for you." Tenten pulled the girl into an impulsive hug, fiercely thankful. She could feel Karin shaking her head vehemently.

"I cannot leave Kabuto- sama. He said that I'm important to him but Tenten," Karin stepped back and looked at her, about to say something more.

The two girls suddenly flew backwards together, Tenten staggering and losing her footing as Karin collapsed against her. She had barely begun to feel white- hot heat in her right shoulder when a strange gurgling sound emitted from Karin; seconds later, a spray of warm crimson splattered Tenten's face and she screamed. The silhouette of a feathered arrow sticking out grotesquely of Karin's back was outlined in the bright moonlight. It had pierced through Karin before embedding itself deeply into Tenten's shoulder.

The slightest movement caused Tenten to gnash her teeth in pain. Slowly swiping strands of red hair away, Tenten saw that Karin was unconscious, her face rapidly gaining an ashen sheen. The blood bathing the front of Tenten's shirt was not hers. "Karin!" When the girl did not respond, Tenten panicked, her mind in a frenzy. Who had shot them? Her head jerked upwards when a sinuous voice spoke.

"Kamue, you disappointed me. It seems that there truly is no one in the world whom one can depend on but oneself, isn't it, Tenten- san?"

"B-bastard…" Kabuto's gently smiling face materialized from the cluster of trees beside the cave, approaching them leisurely. Moonlight glinted off his glasses and Tenten began to crawl backwards, dragging Karin's unconscious form with her painfully. "Karin did everything for you! If you had to kill me, aim for me then! Why Karin, you snake!"

"Tsk tsk. What mouth from a lady like you, Tenten- san. You are really quite beautiful; you would have made a worthy substitute. But alas, what is useless has to be discarded."

Tenten spat in his face when Kabuto knelt beside them. The man shook his head amusedly but his eyes were cold and angered. Tenten knew what he meant to do as he slowly reached for the tanto strapped behind him.

"Goodbye, Tenten- san." The tanto was in his hands, raised up high as he prepared to plunge it through both of their bodies. Tenten's eyes flew shut, hearing the herald of death, once cheated, in the slice of the blade through the air.

She was truly going to die. An ironic smile twisted her lips. She was from a world five hundred years in the future who had stumbled onto and fallen in love with an ancient village and its people. She had been betrayed and captured by samurai who would have been mere smudges of dust in modern Tokyo. Fleetingly, she wondered if she would be remembered in history, or if her existence would be wiped clean in the twisted fabric of time. It was perhaps fate that she had not managed to find the portal back home, her destiny to die five hundred years before she was born.

It hurt though, to have time make a circus of her life; let her live in two disparate worlds and form bonds with the people she met only to die as a friend's blood dried and hardened on her clothes. Tenten's left hand touched cold metal and her fingers wound around the hilt before registering it as Karin's abandoned sword. Grasping it tightly, Tenten lifted it up and swung it with all her might as Kabuto's knife plunged downwards, aiming for her heart. If there were meaning in being transported back in time, then by God, it would not be to die helplessly by the hands of this heartless criminal!

* * *

To be continued.

**P.S: Any thoughts? :p**


	10. Closer

**A/N: New chapter up, finally -sweats-. I apologise for this super duper late update! Please continue to hang on :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Closer**

Shadows leapt out from the trees, hurtling towards the silver- haired man who crouched over Tenten and Karin. Tenten's sword swiped through thin air—Kabuto had leapt backwards, parrying with a shrouded figure, the blonde hair in sharp contrast to his dark samurai armor.

Naruto! He was here! Other familiar figures were materializing in front of Tenten and she went limp with relief, the sword rolling out of her hand. The world spun giddily around her and she realized weakly that her entire right sleeve was soaked through with blood. The wound had ceased to hurt; instead, a blessed numbness took the place of pain. The sounds of battle rang around her but Tenten found that she did not even have the strength to care anymore as she lay on the forest ground, the last of her adrenaline spent.

"Don't let him escape! The Daimyo wants to bring him in for questioning!" Shouts were suddenly heard before the clearing began to quiet down, Konohan and the Daimyo's samurai chasing after the fleeing criminal.

A pair of silvery- pale eyes, achingly familiar, appeared before her. Neji was kneeling beside her, swiftly taking in the way the wooden arrow had bored through Karin's chest into Tenten's shoulder. His grim face faded in and out of focus. Tenten wanted to reach out and touch him but a bone- deep lethargy was spreading through her; her hand remained stubbornly still. Seeming to know what she wanted to do, the Hyuuga took hold of her bloodied hand and held it tightly. Despite the numbing darkness that was tugging at her, Tenten could not help the smile spreading slowly across her face.

"You…are safe…"

"Hush, don't speak anymore, Tenten. Save your strength for later. I'm bringing you back to Konoha immediately." He gave her hand a last squeeze, his face regaining its solemn lines as he examined her wound. "I will have to separate Karin from you. It will be painful but I will try to minimize the pain. Trust me." He looked at her, waiting for her nod.

"I have always…trusted you." Tenten bit down hard on her lip when the samurai began to gently but firmly extract the arrow from her shoulder. The pain came back in full force and the awakened nerves caused her entire neck area to tauten and seize up. She had to restrain the instinctive gasp that bubbled from her throat.

Neji shifted Karin's limp body from Tenten, setting the unconscious girl by the side before turning his attention to Tenten again. Seized with sudden panic, Tenten grasped weakly at his sleeve. "You must bring…Karin back…with us…"

"Lee will bring her back to Konoha. Take care of yourself first, Tenten. Did you have any idea what I went through when I went back to the village and Kakashi told me that Karin had captured you? And just now, when you were lying so still-" Breaking off harshly, Neji closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, the agitation was gone and he pulled out a tanto, slitting off his left sleeve. Soon, the dark cloth was wrapped securely around the gaping wound in Tenten's shoulder, stemming a fresh flow of blood.

When he lifted her into his arms, careful not to jar her injury, Tenten finally gave in to all the exhaustion and fear of the past few days, his warmth and strength forming a safe cocoon around her. She felt his sigh fan her cheek as his arms tightened around her.

Rock Lee, with Karin secure in his arms, called out to them before setting off swiftly for Konoha. Tenten was glad that Lee was the fastest runner in the village. Closing her eyes as she slipped into a drugging sleep in Neji's arms, they flew through the Konoha forest, guided by the moonlight.

* * *

"Tenten! What happened to her, Neji- san? Lee brought back a red- haired lady here just before you; were they hurt in the battle?"

"I'll explain later. Hurry and tend to her, please, Sakura- san. I'm counting on you."

"Of course, Neji- san. Let's set her on the stretcher first; Shizune- senpai is already prepping the emergency room. This way."

Voices drifted in and out, muted voices shrouded by a thick mist of grogginess. Tenten felt Neji settle her onto a soft surface, her injured shoulder hardly jarred by his careful movements. She must have made some sound of protest; a moment before Sakura wheeled her away, she felt his hand link through hers and heard his soft whisper of promise.

"I'll be there when you wake up."

Nodding weakly, Tenten let her hand fall back to her side and slipped away into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Sunlight shone directly into her eyes. Wincing, Tenten woke up fully, blinking to clear away the specks of bright circles dancing in front of her. Her shoulder felt stiff and jabbed when she tried to sit up.

"Great, you are awake! But best that you do not move around too much for the moment; the stitches might come loose." Sakura's cheerful voice sounded from her left, the medic fussing with the pillow so that Tenten could be more comfortable leaning on it. A bowl of porridge with some fruit was set on the bedside table, the curling heat indicating that it was fresh. The smell of dashi and chicken stirred her hunger.

"How long have I been asleep, Sakura?"

"A whole day since the surgery. You lost quite a bit of blood. But thank goodness the arrow was not poisoned."

"Doesn't Konoha Hospital have a bloodbank? The hospitals I have been to all have them." Tenten spoke without thinking, recalling the countless blood drives in Tokyo University that she had willingly gone for, figuring that giving blood was as good as donating food to the needy.

"Blood bank? What are you talking about, Tenten?" The pink- haired medic glanced at her askance.

"Oh, it's erm, a storage of blood for patients who require emergency blood transfusion. Different people have different blood types and compatible donors can donate their blood to the hospital so that patients with the same blood types may be saved in times of need." Tenten cursed her slip of tongue again but decided that it was of no harm to let Sakura know about such an important aspect of modern medicine.

"Interesting; Shizune- senpai once mentioned reading about blood compatibility in her medical scrolls but there was insufficient information about how to go about guaranteeing its accuracy. But I see your point about the usefulness of blood banks; maybe it's time to go deeper into research on this. Perhaps Konoha Hospital might have this blood bank one day! Then we could save more samurai injured in battle, hmm…" Sakura's emerald eyes shimmered with excitement and hope. Tenten smiled at the girl's obvious passion towards medicine.

As though suddenly remembering it, Sakura moved to the bedside table and brought the tray of food, setting it on the shifttable in front of Tenten.

"Here, eat it while it's hot; Neji- san brought this over just a while ago. Ah, he put pork liver in it; that's good for replenishing iron!"

Tenten picked up the wooden spoon and stirred the broth, letting the aroma waft up with the steam. The first mouthful was bliss to her growling stomach, the bite- size pieces of liver tender without the pungency that innards usually retained. Tenten savoured each mouthful, the knowledge that Neji had brought it for her making it even more delicious. In what seemed like minutes, she was already scrapping the bottom of the bowl, making sure not to miss a single drop of porridge.

"The porridge is good, I take it?" A warm, amused voice sounded from the door. Neji entered and the small, stone- plastered room suddenly seemed to overwhelm with his presence. His long hair was tied back in a low ponytail and clad in the standard attire of a samurai commander. Tenten smiled warmly at him as he reached her side.

"How is your injury? I trust that Shizune and Sakura- san healed it properly." Nevertheless, Neji looked over her critically and was only satisfied when he verified for himself that she was going to be all right.

Tenten looked wryly at him, although she felt warm all over from his scrutiny. She was about to rebuke him playfully when Sakura spoke up, her tone teasing.

"Neji- san, let me remind you of who always managed to heal all you Hyuugas after missions, _shanarou_! Sasuke- kun's coming to meet me for breakfast soon; I shall leave you two alone then! Ja na." With a wink at Tenten, Sakura exited the small ward.

Neji made to sit himself on the wooden chair set beside her bed. Feeling unexpectedly shy, Tenten shifted further to the edge of the bed and gestured to the extra space on the cot. "Neji, I would like it if you sat here, beside me."

The samurai paused, his lavender- hued eyes registering slight surprise. It was the first time that Tenten had seen him hesitate. The slight flush on his usually fair skin made her smile; she was not the only one shy here. When Neji finally sat down on the edge of the bed, taking care to leave a respectable distance between his body and hers, Tenten closed the gap and leaned into him, not caring that the hard leather of his armor was biting into her skin. "I'm so glad that you are safe, Neji."

Neji pulled her gently from him and stood up from the bed. Tenten suddenly felt cold. Had she overstepped his boundaries? She barely registered the efficient manner in which Neji removed his outer armor, the heavy outerwear landing with a clank on the chair. The bed sank slightly beneath his weight as he settled back on it. Wordlessly, he pulled Tenten towards him and she came to rest against him in the same position as before.

"Those should be my words, Tenten. I'm sorry that I couldn't come and protect you in time." Tenten only shook her head even as his arms tightened around her, holding on to him as tightly.

"Please don't apologise, Neji. I wanted to save you from your captors but failed so miserably. You must think that I'm weak. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

Neji's head came to rest on hers as he tucked her under his chin. "Silly girl. It was not worth it getting into danger for me. I promised you that I would come back safely right? Promise me that you won't leave like that without a word next time, Tenten."

Nodding happily, Tenten snuggled closer into him and felt the rumble in his chest when he chuckled. She had never seen him this relaxed and informal and grinned. Was he only like this when around her? His left arm was draped over her waist and Tenten blushed slightly. Chiding herself for being a lousy example of a modern woman, Tenten placed her hand on his arm, determined not to be embarrassed but immediately removed it when she heard his sharp intake of breath, audible only because they were so close to each other. Seating up, she carefully lifted his loose sleeve, exposing his bandaged arm.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were injured too, Neji? Did this happen when you came to rescue us from Kabuto? It's all my fault!" It must have been quite serious, if not, her mere touch on his arm would not trigger pain.

Neji sat up beside her and pulled down his sleeve, hiding his injury once more. Tenten looked down at his arm, looking up only when he gently nudged her chin up. A tear caught on his finger and Neji frowned. "Tenten, don't cry, please? The wound was sustained when I fought the Kirigakure samurai who had captured me to obtain information about our Byakugan techniques. It's not your fault that I got injured; I would gladly take any injury for you if it means being able to protect you."

Tenten covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't say such stuffs, Neji! You… I would not know what to do if I lost you. So please don't say such things so easily next time!" Neji did not reply her, merely looked at her steadily with those eyes of his. Tenten was caught in their mesmerizing depths. She had all but forgotten that her hand was still covering his mouth. Neji took her hand away, holding on to her wrist as he leaned closer towards her. Tenten's heart drummed madly in her chest as his nose brushed against hers and he angled his head. In the infinitesimal distance between them, she felt rather than heard his words as he whispered them, his breath feathering across her lips.

"May I, Tenten?"

* * *

"Why did the Kirigakure samurai capture you? I thought that they were after Konoha as a village, not against individuals." Spooning broth into her mouth, Tenten and Neji shared the simple lunch that he had prepared for the day.

"The Hyuugas possess a specialized sword technique called Byakugan that allows us to attack and defend in conjunction with Jyuuken movements. It's only passed down in our clan. Kirigakure had a run- in with the Hyuugas ten years ago when they attempted to kidnap Hyuuga Hinata in exchange for the Byakugan. Those Kirigakure samurai that captured me must have received separate orders other than from Kabuto to obtain the Byakugan for the village's benefits." Neji quietly picked some flesh off the steamed fish and placed it in her bowl. "Eat more fish, it will help you regain your health faster."

"Thank you, Neji." Smiling widely, Tenten chewed on the morsel of food as she did the same for him. Swallowing, she spoke carefully, "Was that when your father died?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I told you before that I now know that my father chose to sacrifice himself for the clan of his own free will, instead of being forced to do so as a branch member of the Hyuugas. Hiashi, the head of the main family and the clan, came personally to rescue me from the Kirigakure samurai. I did not expect that but because of that, he reminded me of my father's choice, of the importance of familial bonds." Neji's hand stilled and he closed his eyes for a moment. Tenten put down her chopsticks and lay her hand on his.

"I am glad for you, Neji. Truly."

"I have finally managed to avenge my father against Kirigakure. Also, Konoha won the battle against them during the time when you were captured. Your tactical advice helped Tsunade a lot, and the Daimyo's extra rations and manpower came at the right moment. Tsunade and the elders have decided to hold a commendation ceremony for those who have contributed to Konoha's victory." Neji gripped her hand tightly for a moment before he picked up his bowl again.

"Ehhhh?! But I didn't do much; merely sprouted some nonsense that I had learnt in school… You samurai did so much more, going to the frontlines with your lives!" Tenten tried to wave his compliment away, although she was glad that Konoha had managed to survive this adversity.

"School? What school did you attend, Tenten? It must be good to be able to learn such knowledge in your institution. We samurai have only been to the academy to learn the skills of the samurai." Neji seemed genuinely interested, even stopping to eat to listen to her response.

Tenten choked on her mouthful of rice. The moment of truth seemed to have approached. Glancing at Neji seated across from her, the man whom she had travelled through time and space to fall in love with, she knew that he deserved only the truth from her. "Neji, actually, I—"

"Tentennnnnn! You are ok, thank goodness!" A green blur shot in when the wooden door slammed open, holding the stunned girl in a suffocating hug. Rock Lee was sobbing and laughing at the same time and the peaceful silence in the ward was suddenly filled with the voices of Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru. There was no time to continue their conversation as Tenten was swept by the camaraderie of her friends.

* * *

The darkened ward was quiet and still as Tenten sat beside Karin, the other girl lying so still beneath the bedsheets. Brushing the bangs away from her face, Tenten saw the bandages peeking out from beneath Karin's robe and her face tightened with worry. The slimy Kabuto had tried to kill Karin and herself because Karin had not heeded his orders to kill Tenten. In the end, she had actually been saved from actual death by Karin's body. Tenten clasped Karin's cold hand. "Please be ok."

Exiting the ward, she was not surprised to see that Shikamaru had remained behind at the hospital after everyone had left.

"You shouldn't be out walking about with that injury of yours." Tenten had to smile at his lazy drawl and shook her head slightly. Together, they slowly walked back to her room. "Kabuto managed to escape from us. Because of that, Tsunade expects to get much information on this Kabuto character from Karin once she awakens. Tenten, you should not lower your guard against her."

"Shikamaru, she spared my life at the last moment. I have not forgotten her past actions, or the repercussions that they brought but I think Kabuto was manipulating her. If possible, I want to plead for a lighter sentence for her."

"If she cooperates with giving intel on Kabuto, that might actually be possible." They paused at the entrance of her ward. "Have a speedy recovery; Neji should have informed you of the commendation ceremony. Ja na." Shikamaru was already walking away, his hand raised in his characteristic backhand wave.

Tenten entered her room and lay down on her bed, careful not to jar her shoulder. The problem with Kabuto did not seem to be over yet and Karin seemed to be in critical state. Sighing, she prayed for Konoha's safety. Yet, she was also undeniably happy tonight. Neji was safe and it was apparent that he reciprocated her feelings. Her fingers absently went to her lips. She had never felt this sense of belonging so strongly before. Konoha, Neji, her friends. This was the world she had been meant for.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
